Lessons: Team Arrow
by Rennie75
Summary: Bonus thoughts/ extended scenes for my completed 2014 summer series (pls see my Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow for the main story)! Mostly character study pieces from various POVs as Team Arrow faces new villains & old enemies after the S2 finale! Canon compliant, somewhat in character! Always an Olicity spin with some Lessons humor added! EPILOGUE ADDED so this is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - LEARNING CURVE (Oliver's POV)**

**AN** – This is the first "episode tag" to my new summer series, _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_. Basically for this one, I just wanted to establish my version of Oliver. I like the darkness and angst he carries so I want to honor that; however, I still want him to become lighter and less tragic too. I also like the more primal qualities that focus on his strength, ninja skills, and use of his senses that I have focused on for previous stories. I also don't want him to be oblivious but instead noble in his own misguided way! I'm not asking for too much, am I?! :)

**AN2** – Thank you to Mic RiddyBanon for your wonderful beta efforts! Also a quick shout-out to all who have replied to our requests for extra beta assistance! We really do appreciate your support!

**DISCLAIMER** – I would love to claim ownership but alas I cannot as CW's Arrow does not belong to me!

* * *

Oliver couldn't resist remarking on the Team's cover stories after they decided to accept Walter's offer. He has always been perfectly aware of how Felicity felt about being an executive assistant with an MIT diploma. He really isn't as oblivious as he sometimes seems even if he has made some bad choices.

He actually knows about Roy's 'Lessons', including what the young man thinks about his relationship with Felicity. Oliver even knows that Diggle thinks he's oblivious to his own feelings about their partner, but he isn't. He has already accepted that he loves Felicity just as he has already accepted that he can't tell her. At least not again, not yet.

Giving in to his own selfish desires and telling her he loved her that day in the Mansion had been a mistake. Not because he doesn't love her, but because he has no right to tell her about his feelings. When he stared into her brilliantly bright, suspiciously wet eyes as she said she wanted to be with him, would rather be unsafe with him, he was lost. He voiced his feelings and saw her feelings in her eyes. Reality came crashing in though and he had to step back quickly and reveal the plan - he put not just his life, but the future of the city in her hands and Felicity triumphed. She was the one that brought Slade down. His girl did that - he was humbled, grateful, and proud.

Yes, Felicity is his greatest weakness, but she is also his greatest weapon. Oliver knows both of these things even if no one believes he does. He knows both of these things even if she doesn't. Felicity is absolutely brilliant, but she is the only one he is able to fool. She's the only one who doesn't see how special she is to him - Sara saw it, Diggle has always known, even Roy learned that lesson quickly enough.

Oliver knows more than they do though - he knows that he doesn't deserve Felicity and why. He also knows that once he has revealed everything to her that she may not stay. She could choose to walk away - not because she's not strong enough, not good enough, but because she is too good. It would be best for her if she left him. She already shoulders part of his burden of darkness, his legacy of killing, his family's past choices. Oliver knows has no right to ask her to do more, to suffer more because of him.

He will respect her choice when the time comes. He will respect it even if she leaves him. He won't be the same man without her, but he loves her enough to let her go if she chooses to go. He will fight for her, but the choice has to be hers. He has to be her choice just as she is his.

The time for her choice hasn't come yet though as he's still not ready to reveal his past. She was already amazed to learn he had learned to fly while supposedly stuck on that Island for five years. He knows the other things he learned, the other things he's done will more than amaze her. He isn't ready for that yet.

His journey is made up of a thousand small steps and he had only just started it. He has miles to go before he can rest, before he can even try to be with the woman he loves.

Fortunately for him though, this part of the journey allows him to stay next to her, as her friend, as her partner. Oliver knows he couldn't have gotten to this point without Felicity, without Diggle, and even Roy has been part of his success. They all represent parts of him. They are pieces of the puzzle, pieces of him. He has tried to put himself back together after Lian Yu, after the Undertaking, and now again after Slade.

Roy was his past. Roy was his attempt to atone for his past actually. Oliver needed to find redemption for his mistakes with Slade. That is why he had fought so hard for the young man at the beginning. It was why he violated his Team's trust by bringing Roy in without asking them. Oliver had put the past first. With Roy, he has fought to put the past behind him. Oliver has fought to allow the past to stay in the past even as Roy has had to find his own way and become a permanent member of the Team.

Diggle is his present. They are brothers in arms, soldiers. They are fighting together to protect the city and make it better. However, Diggle has already fought his demons and survived them. Oliver often feels he walks a few steps behind his friend instead of beside him because he hasn't yet laid all of his own ghosts to rest. Secrets, regrets, and guilt are all heavy burdens and Oliver still carries a lifetime of them. He falters at times under the weight, but with Diggle in front of him, always ready to lend a hand, Oliver presses forward.

Felicity will be his future - not just who he wants to share his future with, but also who he wants to be. Oliver dragged her into his world, his darkness, his struggles and she has born the weight of it with grace and beauty. The tragedies and trials didn't break her, they didn't harden her. Felicity kept to the path, to the mission and continued untarnished. Yes, she has her own scars, her own nightmares, but Felicity kept her soul, her heart, and her mind intact, wholly hers.

Oliver is still putting the pieces of himself and his life back together and each of his Team helps him with that in their own way. Team Arrow isn't perfect and each has faltered, but as they do, they help one another, and they learn. Oliver learns.

As Roy struggles to find his purpose and his own code, Oliver sees his own struggles and learns. As Diggle struggles not to become the very darkness he fights, Oliver sees his own struggles and learns. As Felicity struggles to believe in herself even as she believes in others, Oliver sees his own struggles and learns.

Oliver isn't as oblivious as they think - instead, he is learning, growing, and changing. He has a lifetime of learning to make up for so there's a lot to learn. His learning curve isn't the same as everyone else's, but he is learning.

The first part of his life was colored by wealth and privilege. He learned what wine to drink, how to drive fast cars, and how to appreciate beautiful women. He did not learn how to appreciate the wine without overindulging. He did not learn to accept the consequences of driving too fast. He did not learn how to love a woman.

There then was Lian Yu - purgatory did teach him many things though. He learned how to kill, how to fight for himself and others, he learned how to survive. He did not learn how not to kill, how to save another's life. He did not learn how to share with others, communicate with them. He did not learn how to live.

He is learning those things now - each moment he spends with Team Arrow, each moment they train, each moment they fight, Oliver is learning now and he wants to learn now.

He didn't always want to learn though. He fought Yao Fei's lessons and nearly died. He fought against Diggle's help and would have failed without his brother. He fought against Felicity's light, against her conscience but then she became his light, his conscience. He fought against Roy's responsibility to make his own choices, his own mistakes before he was able to accept him back on the Team and allow his ghosts to rest in the past.

After the Undertaking, he ran away and was ready to give up. This year though, despite Slade's near destruction of his city and the loss of his family, he has stayed. Oliver has learned not just to survive, but to live and his life is in Starling City with his Team, with Felicity. Oliver has learned not just to kill, but how not to kill and now he fights to save lives instead of taking them. Oliver has learned to love and to give of himself to others, even as he is learning to accept their help, their love.

Oliver has learned a lot, however, he knows there is still much to learn. He also knows there's much he can teach the others too as he has learned that is what it means to be a partner. Give and take. Push and pull. Lead and follow.

_Hmmm, Mayor Oliver Queen…Tommy would have laughed about that one._

He certainly never pictured himself as the Mayor of Starling City either, but he had also never expected to be the 'Green Arrow' and work to save the city with an ex-soldier and an IT genius as his partners. He never expected his sister's 'boyfriend' to join the fight nor to return to them even after she had left.

Oliver knows he is not the hero thatthe city sees - he still lives in the shadows, in the darkness. However, he now welcomes and craves Felicity's light and he chooses to follow her as he wants to live in the light. He wants to live a life free of the past, he wants to live a _good_ life. To do that, Oliver knows he must be better, he is trying to be better.

He recognizes the election as another opportunity to do something good, to atone for his past sins and so he will do what's right even if he has doubts. It helps that he knows his partners are beside him, with him. He will just have to continue along his path in hopes of creating a better for future for the city, for the Team, and for himself. He will just have to continue learning and hope that he learns fast enough.

* * *

**AN3** – So the next new episode of _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_ will be up next week and there will be another chapter posted here as well. I do hope you'll come back then! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Misfit (Felicity's POV)

**Chapter 2 - Misfit (Felicity's POV)**

**AN** \- This follows _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow 2 (Criminal Dealings)_ and is Felicity's POV. Although this one is basically another character study pieces it would be helpful to read the underlying story first!

**AN2 – **Again, many thanks for your support and encouragement! I am considering moving the posting day for this story to the w-end and I'm also considering opening it up to suggestions after you guys read the weekly "episode". Thoughts?!

**DISCLAIMER** – Again, I must admit that no infringement is intended as I play without any legal right to do so! :)

* * *

Felicity was still working to trace the hacker while she waited for the guys to return. Oliver had needed to meet with Detective Dave Ellet as the Green Arrow and Diggle and Roy would remain with him, just hidden in the shadows. Felicity had sent the SCPD the edited surveillance and traffic camera videos - she didn't want them to see Diggle trailing the arms buyer. The IT portion remained her strongest contribution to Team Arrow, however, Felicity wanted to become more, become better.

The battles Team Arrow fought weren't things she instinctively understood as Oliver, John, and even Roy did. Despite her time with them, she hadn't learned Oliver ninja skills which meant he could still sneak up on her. She hadn't learned Diggle's strategic evaluation of threats which meant he had to make an extra effort to explain strategic details to her. She hadn't even picked up Roy's street savvy skills which meant she was learning from their newest teammate too. They were the soldiers, the fighters...even Sara, Nyssa, and their assassins lived in that world. A world Felicity still didn't understand and wasn't sure she ever would understand.

She had seen violence and death, her own life had been threatened, and she had helped treat Oliver's injuries more times than she could count, but it still felt like she was an outsider at times. She was the misfit, just as she always had been in her mom's house.

_Which one of these things are not like the others_...Felicity heard the children's rhyme in her head even as she heard Diggle's report that they were heading back.

Felicity knew the problem lay with her - not the Team. Oliver was the first one to call her his partner and he and Diggle always listened to her opinion and treated her well. Even though Roy teased her, he still respected her and had never doubted her place on the Team either.

Sighing, Felicity realized she didn't doubt her place either, but she did sometimes doubt whether she was the right fit. She doubted whether or not she had learned enough or could learn enough to really be part of Oliver's world, the Team Arrow world.

She still privately practiced the hand-to-hand combat techniques Sara had shown her previously, but she couldn't seem to get better. Yoga, she could do, but punching and kicking just weren't her things. Felicity knew she should just take Roy or Diggle up on their offer to train her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that yet. She refused to wonder why Oliver still never offered to train her.

Felicity knew the Team was working on cross-training though so she knew her time was coming. She had even agreed to teach Roy a few IT tricks and grant him access to some of her programs. She forced him to sign on with his own passcode though so she could protect her babies and more easily fix any of his mistakes.

Felicity sighed at her own wayward thoughts. _Bad guys to catch, focus_, Felicity reminded herself as she worked on her computer. IT was her natural world and Felicity moved easily in it which allowed her thoughts to wonder yet again just moments later.

When she had first joined the Team, IT was all they needed from her, but Felicity knew the Team had changed since then. They had all personally changed since then and they were all continuing change. It wasn't enough to commit to being on the Team, she also had to commit to their goals, to doing her part, to learning more. Felicity was committed, but she didn't always believe she could do it. As she grimaced at her own her self-doubts, Felicity tried to bury her feelings of confusion and focus on her work.

She had fallen in love with computers because they made sense to her, they reacted logically not emotionally - she understood them. Technology was a world she could control and she found comfort in that world even now. Before joining Team Arrow, the only fighting or battle action Felicity had ever seen was when she played online games. Unlike the guys, she wasn't familiar or comfortable in that world. Even after her years with Oliver and John, she still wasn't sure she completely understood the rules or if she was the best partner for her Team.

Felicity saw the bad guys like a computer virus - a really good computer virus. The virus was a complicated equation that could easily destroy existing software, open holes in security, and basically crash the whole system if you didn't pay attention, adapt, and fight. Felicity didn't want to be the reason Team Arrow crashed so she knew she needed to change and adapt as they faced new challenges.

She had already stepped outside her comfort zone when she first agreed to help Oliver and John find Walter. She made the choice to stay after that and she thought she had a good grasp on the situation…but then everything changed. There was the Undertaking, Lian Yu, even Sara, William Tockman, Slade Wilson…everything kept changing.

Each time she thought she understood how the virus worked and had defeated it, but the virus kept shifting, mutating and she was again lost in the chaos and struggling to find her place, her way. She had never dealt well with uncertainly and hated feeling like she was at the mercy of others.

Felicity had lived with uncertainty her entire childhood - she had been at the mercy of a mother who was constantly on the lookout for the man/ meal ticket and had taught her daughter to do the same. A mother who hadn't believed her daughter could be more than a cocktail waitress on the Strip. Felicity had been the misfit then too and had never been comfortable with her family or her Mom's friends. She knew she had only found a family when she had joined Team Arrow and while she might still be the misfit the guys didn't seem to mind. They appreciated and supported her and that was more than her Mom had ever done.

With that thought, Felicity felt her doubts recede. She then remembered that she hadn't let her mom stop her from doing what she wanted – she had succeeded without her love and support. Now Felicity had the love and support of Team Arrow, she had Oliver. She also had so much more to fight for than just herself, more even than her Team as they had a whole city to protect and rebuild. Felicity realized that she wasn't going to let the criminals win as she belonged to Team Arrow and she wasn't going anywhere.

Oliver was changing, Team Arrow was changing, Felicity knew she needed to change too. There was still a lot she needed to learn and she would continue to learn. _Being a genius had to help with the learning curve, right?_ Felicity thought to herself as she grinned – she could do this!


	3. Chapter 3 - Logically (Diggle's POV)

**Chapter 3 – Logically (Diggle's POV)**

**AN** – This follows Episode 3 of _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_ (Mayor Queen) and is Diggle's POV. dafaolta inspired part of this during a PM discussion - I am sure you will recognize the part and I hope you think I used it well! :)

**AN2** – Thanks to TheOddManOut for a super-fast beta turnaround! I truly do appreciate your assistance my friend!

**DISCLAIMER** – It saddens me to report that there is no change in the legal status of CW's Arrow so I still play without any claim, without any intended infringement, and without profit!

* * *

The campaign and receptions were behind them now, but the real work remained. Diggle sighed deeply as he finally took a moment to breathe before he started working off his stress. The campaign had been rougher than they expected and as a soldier it wasn't his area of expertise. None of them were experts, but Oliver had been born into and lived his life in public and as a member of Starling City's elite society. He was comfortable in that world even after his five year hiatus from it. Oliver no longer approved of Starling City's elite, but he knew his way around it so he had led their Team. Oliver may not want to call them 'Team Arrow', but that's what they are and he's the leader – he was also getting better at it.

Oliver had changed a lot since he had first met him and he continued to change, even more so lately. Last year he had run away after the Undertaking – he was locked in survival mode and it was either fight or flight. He chose flight. This year Oliver chose to fight, but not how others wanted him to fight. He chose to follow Felicity and Slade still lived. That seemed to be a turning point for Oliver as it was as if he broke free of that survival mode and was just now starting to live.

Felicity had stood beside of Oliver, not behind or in front of him, but beside him as always. She had the unique ability to adjust to new situations while still remaining true to herself. She had easily found her way at QC and again now she took control as she saw to all the details of the campaign and juggled their schedules and responsibilities. She might not be happy about her position but she excelled as always. The blond was a constant surprise and source of inspiration for him as well as Oliver and even Roy.

Roy wasn't any more comfortable in politics or society than he was, but the younger man kept quiet and learned quickly. Diggle was sure he had already added new Lessons to his list even if he wasn't sharing them just yet. Without the Mirakuru, Roy may have lost physical strength but mentally and emotionally he was stronger now. He continued to bury the loss of Thea as he focused on the Team and doing his part.

_All in all_, Diggle though, _we survived the last year relatively unscathed. We are actually stronger, better._

Diggle knew they all bore new scars even if some of them weren't visible like Felicity's bullet wound. He had to smile at the memory of the blond as she saved Sara, a trained assassin. Felicity then saved them all by following Oliver's crazy scheme to defeat Slade. Diggle had been given more than a moment's pause when he had heard that plan as logically it made little sense, but it had worked out…for the most part.

There were still a lot of long glances and touches between his two partners, but those now seemed like the norm and none of them thought too much about it. Even with the city falling apart around them, they had stuck together and they had defeated Slade. Diggle knew they had all done their parts, but he also knew it was Oliver and Felicity together who had ensured their victory.

When they had left Lian Yu for the second time, Diggle hadn't thought anything else would surprise him. His life had changed so much in the last two years and he just couldn't imagine more changes. He and the Team had buried themselves in what they knew and found comfort in it. They were helping Starling City but they were doing it their way – as Team Arrow, each and every night. Diggle had known that couldn't last; however, for a short time it was only them and that had been a relief after the past year they'd had.

Then Walter dropped his bomb and suddenly Oliver was Mayor.

Diggle shook his head even as he again began a steady rhythm on the speed bag. After he left service and joined the security firm, he could have imagined his life to include protecting a Mayor, however, he couldn't have foreseen Oliver Queen as that Mayor. He also wouldn't have guessed that he would consider him more than a friend, more than a brother. Diggle had been reluctant when he had joined Oliver but he had also been desperate – without the company of his fellow soldiers, darkness had inched into his life as the loss of his brother had eaten at him. Oliver had given him a chance to fight back, a reason to fight back.

Despite the odds being stacked against them as both criminals and the police had targeted them, he and Oliver had started fighting for the city, not just against the List. Then Oliver had met Felicity and drew her in. Things changed again. The small blond had actually locked Oliver in his own headquarters until he listened to her. _Really should have put the pieces together then_, Diggle thought with a laugh, _never bet against Felicity._

Diggle sobered quickly as he remembered Laurel's interference at the reception. His strikes became faster, more furious as he remembered Felicity walking off the dance floor, hurt. Oliver had come a long way in the last couple of years, but he did still get lost in the past sometimes and Laurel remained a blind spot in many ways. Diggle reminded himself that he just had to have faith that Oliver was learning and that he would continue to put the Team first. He also had to have faith that Felicity hadn't become another blind spot for Oliver. He had to hope they both knew what they were doing and that the Team would stay strong.

The Team had survived a lot of internal distractions last year with Sara and Roy both causing problems. Roy was now an integral member of the Team and Sara had moved on. It looked like Laurel thought she had inherited Sara's place on the Team and with Oliver as well. Diggle struck with too much force and lost his rhythm on the speed bag. He stepped back to take a few breaths even as he reached up and stopped the bag.

"Hey man, you okay?" Roy stepped forward on Diggle's right.

"Yeah, just working off some frustration." Diggle was still lost in his thoughts so it took a moment for him to realize that Roy was still there and that he wanted to talk.

"What's up Roy?" Diggle turned his attention completely to the younger man. Communication wasn't a Team skill so he knew something was up.

"Just wondering if Laurel is going to be a problem." Roy looked away as he tried to be casual.

Diggle hid a smile. He knew Roy and Felicity were good friends and that Roy had become as protective of her as he and Oliver were. He also knew Roy's #1 Lesson so he understood where the concern came from, even if he was amused.

"What kind of problem? You think she's working for Brick?" Diggle kept a straight face until Roy turned to glare at him in annoyance. "Relax kid – you haven't already forgotten your own Lessons have you?"

Diggle watched as Roy turned to look first at Felicity working diligently at her computer and then at Oliver hanging from a rafter to do crunches. He could see the younger man thinking things through – their past and present and hopefully their future. Suddenly Roy grinned.

"Nope, you're right. I'm not gonna bet against Felicity."

"Then how about training instead of worrying?" Diggle couldn't resist mocking him.

"Okay, okay…nag!" Roy tossed over his shoulder as he made his way quickly across the warehouse.

Diggle watched as Roy swung by to run behind Felicity and flip her ponytail as he went. He also saw Roy tense as he went under Oliver who was still hanging from the rafter near Felicity. Diggle laughed quietly to himself as he surveyed Team Arrow – a playboy/ vigilante turned hero hanging from the rafters, a street kid turned archer training diligently, and a soft hearted IT genius who runs the show.

_Logically, we shouldn't work, but we do. I guess that's all that matters._

* * *

**AN3** – I believe this wraps up the character studies used to demonstrate where I am starting each one. Going forward the pieces will be more of bonus thoughts/ scenes that directly correlate to a specific episode of _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_. If you read that story and have specific requests in the future, pls just let me know! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends (Roy's POV)

**Chapter 4 – Lessons**

**AN** – This follows _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_ episode 4 (Friends) and is in Roy's POV. I had intended to wait for suggestions after you guys got to read GA; however, I had some readers request more from Roy so here we go!

**AN2** – I truly can't say it enough how much I appreciate everyone's support! I absolutely love the reviews, faves, &amp; follows! My own Team Arrow (Mic RiddyBanon and Kenyancougar) remain a source of inspiration, support, &amp; friendship – thank you both so much! TheOddManOut again stepped up to beta and that is always an amazing contribution – thank you!

**DISCLAIMER** – While I can claim the Lessons List I definitely have no claim to CW's Arrow (still cursing that oversight in my plan)!

* * *

Roy made the choice to return to his place after Oliver and Diggle had returned from the hospital confrontation with Laurel and the Team had talked about a new plan. The Team was a little on edge because of Laurel's interference and the new time deadline – and he really just needed a break from the drama. It seemed everything went to hell whenever that woman was involved. Roy growled under his breath as he thought about both Lance sisters.

Sara had already wreaked havoc when she had joined the Team (Roy choose to ignore the inner voice that said he had too). Sara and Oliver together had been bad for them all but especially for Oliver as it seemed she dragged him back to the past. Now her sister seemed to be doing the same and Roy couldn't understand why Oliver didn't just smack her down. Well, not literally but still.

Roy knew Laurel was putting the moves on Oliver even if he was too oblivious to see it. He also knew Felicity saw Laurel's endgame and was hurt by it. Felicity being hurt was what really pissed Roy off.

Looking around his small place in anger, Roy realized that he had nothing to really work out with and now he regretted his choice to leave the warehouse. He was considering returning there when his phone beeped. Roy picked it up and read the text from Felicity – _Oliver and John have an early meeting. Meet you at the office at 7 sharp!_

Roy typed a quick reply before flopping down on his bed. It was already nearly 1am and he needed to sleep. He tossed and turned, sleeping briefly on and off for the next several hours. However, at just after 4am Roy found himself wide awake so he got up and headed to the warehouse to train.

He wasn't surprised when a shirtless Oliver stepped out of the darkness once he had closed the door. Roy knew the other man frequently slept there and realized he should have warned him as Oliver raised a brow.

"Sorry – couldn't sleep. Thought I'd train." Roy quickly offered the words and was glad when Oliver nodded in acceptance before he spoke.

"Do it quietly. Felicity is asleep."

Roy tried to hide his surprise as Oliver walked away toward the back bedroom…where Roy assumed Felicity was sleeping. He knew Oliver was using one of the other beds but for just a moment Roy wondered if he had missed something big. Laurel might totally dismiss Felicity as no competition, but he knew it wasn't smart to try and come between Oliver and Felicity. He couldn't help but laugh at what it would take for Laurel to learn Lesson #1.

He continued to think about his Team and the Oliver and Felicity thing (they definitely have a thing) as he trained very quietly. A lot had changed with Oliver becoming Mayor, but considering the past year they'd all had this kinda seemed small in comparison. Oliver was a natural in that world and the new public persona actually reminded him of how he has first seen Thea's big brother.

Roy buried any lingering feelings at the thought of his ex and focused on Oliver instead. He had once thought Oliver was a useless wimp and not just because of the suits and easy life. He had also looked down on Oliver's position as CEO of Queen Consolidated as he couldn't imagine that position was legit. It had been so easy to judge Ollie as a useless trust fund playboy who was all shine but no substance. Roy hadn't thought there was anything real about 'Ollie Queen' and definitely nothing rough or gritty – penthouses were as far as you could get from life on the street. Roy now knew just how wrong he had been (his original Lesson #1 was that Oliver Queen was the Arrow after all).

Chuckling at the thought of anyone thinking the Arrow, or the Green Arrow now, was a wimp or useless, Roy missed his next punch on the speed bag. He moved on to the heavy bag as he thought about the rest of his Lessons and just how much he still needed to learn. He didn't have to worry about the Mirakuru anymore, but he still had to get better, still wanted to get better. Roy knew he had found his home with Team Arrow and he didn't want to do anything that would make him lose that (again).

Both Diggle and Oliver were like big brothers to him. Both were constantly pushing him to be better, to be like them. Roy grinned as he realized neither man, but definitely not Oliver, would want him to become like them but that's what he wanted. Both put the City and what was right above what they wanted – they were the first people he had ever met to do that. Life on the street was about survival, not heroic ideals. The first rule of survival is that you save yourself, not others. He had learned to fight on the street, but he learned to fight for others by watching Oliver and Diggle.

He also learned to respect Felicity by watching Oliver and Diggle. She had been a mystery at the beginning as he hadn't understood what she could do for the Team (other than the rumors he had already heard about her 'promotion' from Thea). At first, he had treated her with respect only because Oliver and Diggle had, but then he had gotten to know Felicity. Now she was like his sister and he had to admit that he had learned a lot from her too. He had learned it wasn't enough to just fight for others but how you fought mattered too. Felicity was super smart but she had a huge heart that was even bigger than her big brain – she cared about others more than any person he had ever met.

It was easy to see that both Diggle and Oliver respected her heart as much as her mind. Roy knew both men followed Felicity's lead at times and that had always made it easier for him to do the same. Of course, he also knew that while he and Diggle both saw Felicity as a sister, Oliver's feelings were less platonic. Roy chuckled as there had been even more incidents recently where it was best to keep quiet and stay out of their way. They didn't seem to think it was strange but their relationship wasn't like anything else he had ever seen before – the definition of unresolved sexual tension was yet another Lesson he had learned recently.

His experience on the Team the second time around had definitely meant even more Lessons. Roy had even already started teasing Felicity about posting a new List. It seemed only right to share just what all he had learned from them…pay it forward kind of thing.

Grinning outright now, Roy moved to Felicity's computer to actually start the new List. He knew she monitored his computer use, but he was counting on her not wanting to chat about this so he knew he was safe. Roy was smart enough to save a copy to a flash drive to take with him though as he did expect Felicity would delete the copy on the server.

Roy laughed as he still included "Team Arrow" in the title even if Oliver still refused to use the name. Felicity used it and that was all that mattered.

**REVISED LESSONS LEARNED ON TEAM ARROW**

1\. Do NOT get (or even try to get) between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak…

* * *

**AN3** – Yes, a revised List will be posted in an upcoming chapter of _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_ so pls get your requests in now!


	5. Chapter 5 - Retaliation (extended scene)

**Chapter 5 – Retaliation**

**AN** – This is an extended scene that follows directly after Part 2 of Shirts and Scars in Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow (so the Coopersmith mission ended with both Oliver and Felicity injured – Team Arrow and Laurel were all in the office basement). Again, it always makes sense (to me) to read that story before this one but I thought a reminder might help anyway!

**AN2** – I had wanted to explore Oliver's POV and others of you agreed with me (thank you); however, b posted the comment on AO3 requesting Roy talking to a high Felicity so I couldn't resist that inspiration! Kenyancougar, thank you for the super quick beta – so appreciate your assistance and I'm glad it made you laugh! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – No change to the ownership status so I can claim nothing!

* * *

As Laurel continued to watch, Felicity briefly opened her eyes and raised a hand to his face. He caught it, pressed a kiss into her palm, and then allowed their joined hands to drop as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. They simply rested against one another, breathing together.

Diggle and Roy exchanged a quick look as they happily moved to clear the path for Laurel's abrupt departure. It was clear that Laurel finally saw Lesson #1 in action and both hoped she would also be able to accept the Lesson and wouldn't try to get between Oliver and Felicity again.

"Team Arrow does rock!" Roy confirmed then laughed quietly as Diggle soon joined in.

Oliver stirred at their laughter and only then processed that Laurel had left. He didn't blame her for Felicity's injuries but he hadn't appreciated the conversation he had overheard on the comms either. Sighing deeply, he realized he still wasn't doing a good job of protecting Felicity from his present or his past. He took another moment to enjoy the intimacy of resting with his partner before he pushed to his feet.

"We need to update the SCPD and ARGUS." Oliver stated as he forced himself to take more steps away from Felicity. "Roy—"

"Yep, I'll stay with Felicity. I'll call if there are—" Roy interrupted but Oliver was quick to return the favor.

"Call with regular updates." Oliver didn't want to know just that nothing bad had happened. He needed to know that she was okay if he wasn't going to be close to her.

Roy exchanged a quick look with Diggle even as he nodded his agreement. While he teased Felicity about her and Oliver and even enjoyed their arguments, he didn't enjoy watching his friends suffer. Thanks to the _aspirin_ Felicity wasn't suffering, but Oliver was. After he had learned that Oliver was the Arrow, Roy had found it was easy to see him as an invincible hero. Seeing him with Felicity though, well, that reminded him that Oliver was also human, just a man.

"You going to change?" Diggle asked. He knew Oliver's thoughts remained with Felicity instead of on his own words. Even though he had stepped away, his partner had actually shifted his position while talking to them so that he could keep Felicity in his line of sight. At Oliver's continued silence, Diggle continued.

"Roy can send the files to the SCPD. We can meet with Amanda." It was clear Oliver needed to get out of the basement if he was going to focus on anything other than Felicity even though he was still injured himself. Diggle understood his concern but, as always, Oliver's relationship with their partner was very different from his own.

"Yeah, we'll leave in five." Oliver gave several short nods but still didn't move away. He reminded himself yet again that Felicity was the priority and he needed to keep a distance in order to keep her safe…the plan wasn't working yet but he had to keep trying. With a final look at the blond, he turned and walked back to change clothes.

"Soooo…" Roy let the word trail off as he didn't really know what to say next. He found himself looking to Diggle for guidance yet again.

"Text every 5 minutes – share any pertinent details. She should sleep the whole time." Diggle took a deep breath as he watched Felicity sleep for several moments before he turned to Roy. He and Oliver had always struggled with wanting to keep Felicity safe and Diggle knew Roy felt the same. Diggle watched the younger man watching Felicity – his whole body was tense and he was frowning.

"At least Laurel saw your Lesson #1 in action." Diggle stated with a small smile.

Roy grinned as he thought about Laurel's reaction. "True – that might save me the trouble of posting a new list."

"Save you the trouble but what fun would that be?" Diggle asked with a grin of his own.

Roy laughed briefly before cutting it off abruptly when Oliver rejoined them. He appreciated Diggle lightening the mood, but he didn't think Oliver would appreciate it just yet. The other man was still tense and his eyes kept darting to the sleeping blond even as he gathered his gear.

"Let's go." Oliver resisted the impulse to check on Felicity again. He did pause to stare significantly at Roy who quickly nodded.

Diggle dropped a reassuring hand on Roy's shoulder before he turned and followed Oliver out of the basement. Roy breathed a sigh when the door closed behind both men. He quickly moved to send the necessary files to the SCPD even as he kept an eye on Felicity.

The first two texts to Oliver were simple and easy – Felicity was still resting comfortably, color good, pulse steady. However, shortly after that Felicity started stirring and mumbling under her breath. Roy debated whether or not to wake her as he didn't want to just sit and watch her suffer through a nightmare. He was considering whether or not to text Diggle when Felicity moaned Oliver's name.

Roy jumped up quickly to wake the sleeping blond…he wanted to watch her dream of Oliver even less than he wanted to watch her have a nightmare.

"Felicity, wake up! It's Roy. Come on, wake up! Oliver isn't here." Roy intentionally mentioned the other man's name and that was when Felicity's eyes opened even as she repeated his name.

"Oliver? Where's Oliver? Is he okay?" Felicity's brain still felt fuzzy and she was confused by the interruption to her dream. She had been in the middle of another fantasy of Oliver and pink fluffy handcuffs when Roy had suddenly appeared in her dream.

"He's fine – Oliver's with Diggle reporting to ARGUS about Coopersmith. I'm texting him every few minutes. We are still in the basement. How are you feeling?" Roy used Diggle's strategy of speaking more than necessary as he wanted to give Felicity time to wake up fully. It was one thing to tease his friend about her rambling when conscious, but it seemed unfair to take advantage of her when drugged.

Felicity forced her eyes to focus on Roy then she looked slowly around the room. "The basement? We need another name and maybe some color. Why couldn't Oliver have chosen a bright color?"

Roy could see from the unfocused stare that Felicity was still under the influence so he just nodded in agreement. "We'll work on that. Why don't you lay back down and go back to sleep until Oliver returns?"

"He's gone?" Felicity again looked around as she tried to pull her thoughts together. For some reason, the only thought in her head was the lack of color in their space. "It really is dark here. Hey, your mask is red. Maybe we could add some red? Oooh, we could have banners! You know how they have them in Harry Potter, right? Wait, Slytherin was green too and Slytherin was evil, plus they had a snake and I hate snakes! Maybe we shouldn't do banners." Her brow furrowed in confusion as she again looked around the basement in confusion.

Roy's eyes widened and he smothered a laugh. Felicity may be rambling, but at least it wasn't anything inappropriate. He really didn't want to have to report anything like that to Oliver.

"Okay, no banners. I'm just gonna text Oliver and let him know you're going back to sleep, okay?" Roy thought that would reassure Felicity so he was surprised when she lunged toward his phone and fell off the small bed.

"Felicity!" Roy yelled as he rushed to her side. As the girl was giggling hysterically, he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I fell off the bed!" Felicity laughed again. "It didn't hurt though – hey, the room is spinning. It's kinda fun, Roy!"

While Roy struggled to get her back into bed the five minute deadline passed and his phone started ringing. Felicity tried to get it but Roy quickly pushed her back on the bed and tried to distract her. "I'll get it…why don't you think of colors we can add? You wanted more colors right?" Roy waited until Felicity appeared thoughtful before he answered Oliver and immediately spoke.

"She woke up but she's fine – she would definitely be a happy drunk." Roy heard Diggle laugh but he didn't breathe again until Oliver responded.

"Just take good care of her." Oliver's voice was low and serious.

"I will – I am taking care of her Oliver." Roy was so focused on Oliver that he didn't think to not use his name. Felicity immediately called out and Roy could gladly have gagged her when he heard her words.

"Oliver! We are gonna paint the basement pink…it's the color of my bra. See?!" Felicity looked around in confusion for Oliver.

"Roy." Oliver's voice was now a menacing growl.

"Yeah, I know. We'll train when you get back." Roy admitted defeat and knew that despite not trying to get between Oliver and Felicity that he would pay the price for Felicity's rambling. He hung up the phone before either man could respond and turned to frown at the now sleeping blond.

"You just couldn't stay quiet, could you?" Roy tried for angry but it was Felicity and he couldn't help but smile.

The smile became decidedly wicked though as he spoke again to the sleeping girl. "By the way Felicity, I will definitely be posting the Lessons in retaliation for this one!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Sumi Otoshi

**Chapter 6 – Sumi Otoshi**

**AN** – This starts immediately after _Episode 6 of Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_. Sorry, but still no Olicity kiss guys as I had to bring the focus back on the Team! Again, thanks so much for your responses and support! BTW, several requested a little Roy/ Diggle bonding while on patrol and I do hope to use that for a later chapter!

**AN2** – Many thanks to kenyancougar for her continued support and friendship! Many thanks to TheOddManOut for yet another fast beta turnaround complete with encouragement!

**DISCLAIMER** – Is there anyone left reading this that doesn't understand I have no claim on CW's Arrow?!

* * *

_Roy and Diggle walked into headquarters and simply stared at the sight before them. Felicity was straddling a shirtless Oliver, her skirt covering his abs and her hands resting on his chest. His hands were on her hips and he didn't even look away from her to acknowledge them._

_"Having fun?" Diggle asked as Roy continued to stare in shock at the pair._

_"It was my turn to be on top." Felicity blurted out the words before she realized they weren't helpful._

* * *

"Your turn?" Roy barely got the question out as he was still gawking at the pair who hadn't moved.

"Well, yeah, he always lands on top when he does his Tarzan impressions." Felicity decided to just brazen it out and hoped they believed she wasn't embarrassed. She was so focused on that plan that it didn't occur to her to move off Oliver as she directed her attention to him. "When you saved me from that land mine on the Island, you were all sweaty too and you weren't even glad to see us."

"I offered you water, didn't I? There were no coconuts." Oliver reminded her with a smile. He stayed perfectly immobile under his partner – he was thoroughly enjoying their position and couldn't bring himself to do anything that may cause her to move.

Felicity pretended to frown at him before turning back to Roy with smile. "See, clearly it was my turn and I like to be on top of Oliver. What girl wouldn't?"

There was a moment of silence before Felicity groaned as her words sunk in and her face heated clearly revealing the embarrassment she was trying to hide. Oliver smothered a smirk, Diggle smiled, and Roy started laughing.

"Any chance you guys want to go back out and let's try this again? Kinda like a do-over you do as kids? When you come back in, I'll be at my desk, Oliver will be on the salmon ladder, and all will be normal again. Come on…3…2…1…" Felicity looked hopefully at Diggle even as she ignored Roy who continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Oliver watched intently as Felicity made her offer to Diggle. His hands still rested on her hips and he kept every muscles locked in place to keep them from moving. Felicity not only remained seated on him but she was now rubbing small circles on his chest. He assumed that it was a nervous gesture she did to soothe herself, but he certainly found it more stimulating than soothing.

At Diggle's continued silence, Felicity started over anyway. "Oliver and I have been sparring. Can you believe that I took him down? That's the perfectly logical reason that I'm on top. He has decided to train me and we were practicing a move from a choke hold. I don't know what the move is called but if I can take Oliver…"

Felicity's voice trailed off as she looked down at the man in question and finally noticed they hadn't corrected their position and that her hands were stroking his chest. More color stained her already bright cheeks as Oliver quirked a brow and grinned at her. She scrambled to get off him as even Diggle lost the battle not to laugh.

Roy nearly fell to the ground laughing as Oliver winced when Felicity shifted to one side and dragged a knee across his hips. He saw even Diggle continued to laugh as the blond stood, stepped several feet away from Oliver, and then gave quite a bit of time and attention to straightening her skirt. Roy slowly started to regain his composure even as he continued to watch the Team – he never expected to find a family here and he definitely never expected to find them so freaking funny.

Diggle worked to control his amusement even as he noted that Roy had stopped laughing. He focused his attention on Oliver and Felicity to see what would happen next. She was now straightening her shirt and still avoiding all eye contact. Oliver had stood more slowly, stiffly, but he had then moved quickly off the mats to stand right next to Felicity as he continued to watch her.

"Felicity, I've trained quite a bit now and have never ended up in that position. You wanna demonstrate that move? As you know, I have a lot of Lessons to learn." Roy's taunt did exactly as he intended and he watched as Felicity turned to glare at him. He loved teasing her, but only when she was fighting back.

"Sumi otoshi." Oliver spoke before Felicity could do so. He was glad to see the fire in her eyes, but it didn't stop him from turning to meet Roy's eyes as he continued. "I can show you my version of it."

Roy swallowed loudly as he had temporarily forgotten that openly teasing Felicity in front of Oliver was never smart. He met Oliver's eyes before turning hopefully to a still glaring Felicity.

"Okay children, how about we all play together nicely?" Diggle interrupted before things could get out of hand. He was actually glad Oliver wanted to train Felicity and chose to focus on that instead of Roy's point that their training appeared slightly unorthodox.

Oliver nodded to Diggle before he turned back to Felicity. Taking her elbow, he guided her to the mats with him as the other two joined. He briefly explained his training strategy and what they had covered. It helped to clear his mind as he focused on the task of training instead of reliving the feel of Felicity on top of him.

Diggle asked a few questions even though he agreed with Oliver's approach. He wanted to see what Felicity could do but knew that any demo with Oliver had the potential for distraction. After a brief glance at a still smirking Roy, Diggle decided he was their best option as a training partner for the blond. He stepped forward and did a basic grab that Oliver had already covered.

Gasping slightly, Felicity froze for a moment and then she heard Oliver's voice.

"Breathe, move, relax." Oliver's voice was low and calm as he tried to help Felicity focus. He realized he was holding his own breath as he waited for her response.

All three men watched nervously for a moment before Felicity did breathe and make her move. She followed Oliver's instructions by distracting Diggle with a well-placed strike to his face and then peeling his hand off her blouse and then ended her response with a joint lock.

Roy cheered loudly as both Oliver and Diggle grinned – Felicity still seemed nervous but proud nonetheless. The Team continued to walk her through various training drills. With Diggle as her opponent and Oliver as her coach, Felicity started to relax and enjoy the experience. She was even able to maintain her focus when Roy came in as her attacker.

Diggle watched carefully as Roy continued to attack Felicity. She still had a wider stance than was necessary and sometimes still froze for too long before moving, but overall she was already improving. He knew they would continue to train her daily going forward and as long as she and Oliver didn't get distracted she could become proficient on the basics rather quickly. He couldn't help but breathe easier at the thought that she would be safer.

Oliver gently tapped Felicity's hip and watched as she immediately shortened her stance. They switched to a new attack and after several attempts, he held up a hand and both Felicity and Roy froze. He then took a moment to adjust Felicity's arm position to correct a mistake then watched as she made the correction herself on the next one. She was still new, but apparently that genius IQ worked for her on the mats too. She was learning quickly and he couldn't help but breathe easier at the thought that she would be safer. Squeezing her waist slightly before he stepped away, Oliver whispered, "Breathe."

Roy grinned as Felicity was able to take him down once again. She wasn't strong, but the techniques Oliver focused on used his momentum and strength against him so that put the odds in her favor. He couldn't help but file away some of the techniques for future use for himself especially as with Brick out there he knew he couldn't always count on his own strength. He smiled as Felicity fist pumped the air in satisfaction at her victory. He was happy to take the taunt as he couldn't help but breathe easier at the thought that she would be safer.

Felicity glanced around at the three men working so hard to help her learn self-defense. She was determined to do well and make them proud but she also found that she was proud of herself too. While she knew she would never have their skills or Sara's, it felt good to know she might not be a liability either.

* * *

**AN3** – I took a little liberty with the use of sumi otoshi but what I described is similar to an aikido technique we use at my dojo! :)


	7. Chapter 7 - So close, so far away

**Chapter 7 – So close, so far away**

**AN** – This relates to Episode 7 of _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_. However, it actually happens just before that episode starts instead of the usual after scene expansion! This is the requested scene of Oliver reading the Revised Lessons Learned List!

**AN2** – Many thanks to kenyancougar for the super quick beta turnaround and for encouraging me to post this! See, I wanted to bring the funny here but clearly my version of Oliver isn't funny without the Team! :) However, as kenyancougar liked this chapter I'm posting it as it is!

**DISCLAIMER** – Apparently the frequency of my borrowing these wonderful characters still isn't giving me any real legal claim!

* * *

Oliver worked out while Felicity wrapped up her work as they waited for Roy to join then. They had meetings scheduled for the entire day, but Felicity needed to train Roy on some computer programs so they had skipped their usual morning training. She had still spent the night at the warehouse with him as that had become their new normal. He knew that he was grateful for their new intimacy even as it tortured him - _so close, so far away_.

From the beginning, Felicity had always brought light and happiness into his world. She was the first person who truly made him smile when he had returned to the city. He was learning to let the past go and live again on his own; however, he still found he needed and wanted her close. He also felt he still needed her more than she would ever need him. It did make him feel better to know that by training Felicity he was finally able to give something back to her. She genuinely seemed to enjoy it and was even getting a little cocky about her new skills. While he enjoyed that new side of her, he still hoped she never needed to use her skills against anyone but him.

Roy entered the warehouse at that moment and Felicity greeted him easily enough by mocking him for being late. Oliver could now admit that the pair was close but that their relationship was more like siblings. Their bickering even reminded him of Thea sometimes which was bittersweet. He knew little of Felicity's past but what he did know wasn't good so he was glad she had not just Diggle but now Roy in her life.

As for himself, he could never think of her as a sister and didn't even bother trying to play that role with Felicity. Additionally, any thoughts of his actual sister still brought pain and guilt. He knew Felicity was still working on tracking Thea though so he buried his despair and tried to believe that he still had hope for a family reunion.

As Felicity went back to the bedroom to grab some stuff, Oliver turned to grab a shirt. He also took the opportunity to watch Felicity walk away and that momentary distraction was nearly enough for him to miss Roy moving quickly to Felicity's desk. Without changing his stance, Oliver switched his focus and watched Roy place a piece of paper on her keyboard before he moved quickly toward the door as he teased Felicity about being the reason they were late.

The pair continued to bicker amicably as he drove them to the office - Oliver tuned them out as he wondered what Roy had left. Once they reached the office, he and Roy quickly searched the area before he gave Felicity's shoulder a brief squeeze and left them to their job. As soon as he made it back to the warehouse, he went immediately to Felicity's desk to see what Roy had left.

Groaning softly, Oliver read the title then dropped the sheet immediately as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Laurel was the reason for the Roy's actions - the younger man's poker face still sucked so his distaste of Laurel had been obvious. Oliver had even been expecting something along these lines, but he thought Roy still had sufficient fear of him or Felicity to keep him in check.

He wasn't sure if he was proud or annoyed that his own protégé wasn't as afraid as he had once been. The younger man had taken quite a risk and Oliver grinned to himself as he admitted that he was very curious as to what Lessons were worth it to Roy.

Picking the sheet again, Oliver quickly scanned the List. His eyes kept returning to #1, even if it was #6 and #8 that made him actually laugh. He also found himself nodding in agreement as he read several of Roy's Lessons. Despite this List being made in jest, there were definitely elements of the truth and he couldn't be angry at Roy for writing them down. In fact, he was somewhat grateful that the younger man had verbalized his feelings for Felicity as he still wouldn't allow himself to do so.

Even though he was tired of hiding his feelings, Oliver knew he had no right to share them with Felicity without sharing more about his past. He still believed his past was such that he couldn't be with someone he cared about even if that someone was Felicity, especially as that someone was Felicity. She deserved to know the truth about him and he wasn't willing to share that just yet. She had always been kind and forgiving, but she was also the one who pushed him to be better. He knew that his past could cost him not only a future with her but also her friendship and he wasn't strong enough to risk that just yet.

He truly hadn't lied to her when she had questioned him after the Russian debacle with Isabel. Pausing, he had to wonder if Roy knew why Russia was something not to mention to Felicity. As he stared at the Lesson, his thoughts returned to her hurt not just about Russia but also about his plan to outsmart Slade.

Sighing softly, he acknowledged that he had hurt his partner many times due to his lack of control and carelessness around her. However, he had to weigh that pain against his choices costing Felicity her very life. As along as Felicity was alive in this world, she made the world and him better. He had someone to fight for, he had something to live for. If his past or present choices cost Felicity her life, he knew he would be lost in the darkness again.

Oliver reaffirmed his decision that Felicity's life was more precious than his feelings or even her own. However, she continued to thrive despite his mistakes and without knowing of his feelings – she had gained confidence with her self-defense training, she even seemed lighter after unknowingly sharing more of her past during that aspirin ramble, and she continued to keep their Team together and doing good.

He would just have to continue to remind himself each day to keep his distance and see her only as a friend. If Roy's Lessons were any indication though then he had to admit that he was failing miserably at that. Felicity was already a target and even she knew others wanted to use her to get to him. He gritted his teeth as he determined to do a better job of protecting her even from himself.

The List fell forgotten from his hand as images flashed through Oliver's mind - Felicity with the collar bomb around her neck, Helena threatening her life, the Count touching her ponytail as he held the syringe to her neck, the landmine she stepped on while trying to save him from himself, Slade Wilson describing her blood on his hands. He closed his eyes as helpless rage and guilt warred inside him.

For a moment, Oliver was again back on the Island, trapped and fighting for his very survival. His blood heated as his heart pounded and he fought to steady his breath. It took a moment for the ringing to penetrate the haze of memories and nightmares that had once again trapped him in the past.

Seeing Felicity's face on the screen, Oliver sucked in much needed oxygen and answered his phone with her name.

"Felicity?"

"Hey Oliver! Diggle is on his way there and I just wanted to remind you that we added that meeting with the School Board supervisors this morning. You'll need to leave not long after he gets there, okay?"

"Okay." Oliver had closed his eyes and just let her voice wash over him. He let her again comfort and soothe him as the pain and rage receded enough to allow him to breathe.

"You okay Oliver? Has something happened?" Worry entered Felicity's voice and prompted Oliver to smile.

"No, all good here. I'll see you soon." He clicked off before she could question him further and immediately went back to the mats to train. Even though he was no longer trapped in the past he was more on edge than usual.

As he moved away, his eyes again fell on Roy's list and he took a moment to place it carefully just as he had left it. He again read Lesson #1 and even managed to find a smile as he thought about Felicity's reaction. For now, he would reserve his judgment on what Roy deserved for this stunt until Felicity was able to read the List.

Oliver was still pounding on a training dummy when Diggle walked in the warehouse later.

* * *

**SHAMELESS CRY FOR ATTENTION**

Kenyancougar was sweet enough to give me a shout out in her latest chapter of Teamwork (check out her story if you haven't yet) but I'm not too proud to beg on my own! :)

I finally finished my first book and it is now available on Amazon (Kindle and paperback)! The title is Nadya's World and while it isn't the great American novel I hope you'll give it a try and find it to be a fun read! If you do read, pls let me know your thoughts on a sequel as I have started work on that already (hence my optimistic use of the term "first book"! :) THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8 - A serious discussion

**Chapter 8 – A serious discussion**

**AN** – This follows Episode 8 of _Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow_ and picks up just at the end of the final scene. Many, many thanks for all who continue to read, review, fave/ follow!

**AN2** – Again, I owe much appreciation to **_TheOddManOut_** for another great beta job! I also want to give another shout out to _**kenyancougar**_ who also read a rough draft of this and supported my efforts!

**DISCLAIMER** – Just imagine Grumpy Cat's face here while I repeat yet again that I have no legal claim on CW's Arrow (or even Grumpy Cat for that matter)!

* * *

Felicity crashed early as she didn't want to continue the discussion of what had happened – she was so sure she had seen Sara, she was so sure that it was Sara who had saved her. As her whole Team was adamant that Sara hadn't been there though, Felicity now doubted herself. She knew the guys were worried and she knew they were going to all spend the night at the warehouse but she needed time to herself right now.

Oliver, Diggle, and Roy exchanged concerned looks as Felicity left to sleep in one of the back bedrooms. All three were concerned not just with the possibility of someone else being there but also with Felicity's reaction to the news that it wasn't Sara. They had also just learned that Brick wasn't their main problem and that they had a new and unknown villain to stop - a villain who had just tried to kidnap Felicity.

Tension was high in the warehouse and Roy was the first one to step back to training. He had tried to bury his anger while Felicity was around, but now it was erupting inside him. He blamed himself for Felicity being in danger. It had been his choice to leave her that put her there. Felicity was his friend, practically a sister, and he had abandoned her. Roy's strikes against the training dummy were coming faster and harder as he tried to work through his anger and guilt.

Diggle looked to Oliver and wasn't surprised to see him move away from Roy. He even grinned when he saw the other man pull out a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. Diggle nodded when Oliver met his eyes and both moved to the table to wait for Roy to work through his initial anger.

Roy continued his punishing routine until he was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. He stepped away and growled in frustration when he realized that his emotions were still not under his control. Confused and annoyed, he looked around to find the Team – he stopped short when he saw both Diggle and Oliver watching him and holding shot glasses. He knew his Lessons and he know that vodka was the drink of choice for serious discussions, but he had never been part of the ritual. Seeing their expressions, Roy knew he was in serious trouble. Giving both a quick nod, he moved to join them and to accept their blame. He didn't know how they could make him feel any worse than he already felt.

All three lifted their glasses and downed the clear liquid without concern. Roy's breathing was still hard and fast so Oliver and Diggle simply waited until he had gained sufficient control to listen to them.

"I remember my first mission with the Special Forces. We took down a rebel gang in hostile territory. It was hot, humid that night. No rain or cloud cover though - full moon actually. We thought they were celebrating an attack on U.S. soldiers and we struck them hard and fast. They were celebrating a wedding. There were civilian casualties and we lost a man." Diggle offered the memory with a calm voice and sad smile.

Roy just stared in shock as he met Diggle's eyes. He had expected their anger – he blamed himself, he knew they had to blame him too. He wasn't expecting a trip down memory lane and definitely not any admissions of guilt from anyone other than himself. Roy dropped his eyes from Diggle but was unable to meet Oliver's as the man who had brought him onto the Team started speaking.

"Amanda gave me my first mission off the Island – middle of Hong Kong. It was the first time I had been in a city since the Gambit. It was so bright, so loud. I took out an assassin that was targeting American business men's families. I also took out the woman with him. She was a prostitute but she wasn't a murderer."

Oliver doled out more shots and all toasted silently. Roy was still confused and tense as he waited for them to tell him what was really going on.

"We've all gone through what you went through tonight Roy. You made a choice – now you know it was wrong, but you didn't know that then. You couldn't have known it then." Diggle's voice was soft, but Roy still avoided his eyes.

"If Thea had been there, you would have rescued her. There would be no doubt right now that you had made the right choice." Oliver added.

Roy finally looked up and met first Oliver's eyes then Diggle's. "I could have gotten Felicity killed." His words were harsh, bleak. He didn't understand how they couldn't blame him when he blamed himself.

"Yes." Diggle bluntly agreed but without heat. "She was in danger but she's always been in danger Roy."

"Slade could have killed her too – I took that chance with her life." Oliver looked away from both as he gave them his own admission. He continued in a quiet, sad voice. "The Count could have killed her -"

"Dodger, Clockman, even Isabel." Diggle interrupted to add to the list.

Roy saw both men's guilt and anger over choices that had actually turned out well – the Team had defeated all of those bad guys. He had been so caught up in the glory of battling evil with the Team that he hadn't fully considered the consequences. His exhilaration had outweighed his concern. Only now did Roy even give thought to just how much could go wrong on each and every mission he had done. He couldn't help the rush of gratitude that Oliver and Diggle had always had his back. They always fought for good even though they clearly understood the consequences and accepted responsibility for them. As Diggle started speaking again, Roy brought his focus back to the present.

"We all know the dangers. We all make the choice to be here. Felicity too. She's made that choice repeatedly. You have to respect her choice, her place on the Team." Diggle couldn't help looking at Oliver as he knew his partner needed to give Felicity the same credit in their personal relationship. He didn't know everything going on between his partners but it seemed clear that Oliver was unwilling to share his feelings with Felicity and allow her the choice.

Roy immediately opened his mouth to grumble but Diggle continued speaking.

"We aren't saying you have to like it – we'll never like it either but that's how it is." Diggle's voice was firm.

Oliver started pouring a third round as he accepted Diggle's censure that they needed to respect Felicity's choices. He knew there were things he was keeping from her, but he also knew that he was making choices for them both. Putting those thoughts and his doubts aside though, he focused on Roy as he spoke. "There are always consequences for your choices. Always a burden but you can't let those burdens bury you. Felicity needs you to be able to get back in the field with her. We need to trust you to do that with a clear head. We need you on the Team but that choice is yours."

The men exchanged looks and nods before tossing back their shots. Each remained quiet as they continued to think about their Team, about Felicity. Their individual journeys to this moment in time had been very different, but they were all here together now. There was still a lot of good they could do together but each understood that duty would never be easy.

Roy realized that Oliver and Diggle both understood his struggle and he understood theirs. He had heard Diggle speak about the bonds of a Team, the bonds formed in battle but he hadn't thought too much about that either. He knew he thought of the Team as family and that had been enough for him. Now he realized it was even more than that. They could understand him as no one else could and he could return that favor. Finally, he grinned as one of Felicity's favorite Lessons came to mind.

"Lesson #14 - Communication is important…and sometimes even requires words, sometimes even more than 3 words. We can't afford to keep replacing training dummies so learn to share with the Team."

Diggle and Oliver both laughed as the trio again toasted again. Without speaking of it, each man silently directed his toast and thoughts to their only missing team member. None of them liked Felicity being in danger but all respected and wanted her on their Team – she was irreplaceable and they all knew it.

"It's a choice each day – just remember that we make it too. We are a Team so we've got your back." Diggle spoke quietly once all three had set their glasses down.

"Learn from my mistakes Roy. You can't live in the past – that's not a life." Oliver added his own thoughts. He had put Roy on the Team as a mission to atone for his sins, but that wasn't the case now. Roy was his own man and had earned a place on their Team. Oliver respected his right to choose, but he still wanted to help him make the right choice.

"Got it – thanks." Roy mumbled the last words as regardless of his appreciation for their efforts it was still weird to have heart to heart talks with either Diggle or Oliver.

Oliver and Diggle shared an amused look as Roy was clearly uncomfortable with the serious nature of their discussion even with the help of the vodka. Roy moved back to train while the other two men remained seated.

After just a moment longer, Oliver met his partner's eyes and nodded to let him know that he understood that Felicity had the right to make her own choices – he just hoped Diggle understood that knowing something and accepting it were two different things though.

There was still so much that Felicity didn't know about his past. He had kept a lot from her and the Team, but there was just no way he could have anticipated how much his life would change once he returned to Starling City. He couldn't have anticipated them - he couldn't even have hoped or dreamed of someone like her in his life. With them, with her supporting him, he no longer pursued his dad's List and he no longer wanted the future he had planned previously. The question that remained was no longer whether or not he would share his past and admit feelings to Felicity though but whether or not she could accept him once she knew everything.

* * *

**AN3** – I had always wanted to write a vodka chat for Roy as it felt like a rite of passage for him so I was just too giddy to wait to post this over the w-end! I do hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	9. Chapter 9 - Another serious discussion

**Chapter 9 – Another serious discussion**

**AN** – This follows Episode 9 of Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow! Much like the guys' vodka chat, I was giddy to write this one and I hope you all enjoy it (despite the buildup I have given it in my excitement)! Special thanks to _**TheOddManOut**_ for doing the beta work on this one too!

**DISCLAIMER** – While I would love to see this on the show, the fact that we won't should tell you that I do not have any claim to CW's Arrow! :(

* * *

Felicity's eyes widened as she watched Oliver pull out the bottle of vodka after Roy and Diggle had left to do a patrol. She knew getting drunk with Oliver would be a bad idea, but she wanted to share in this Team Lesson. Roy had told her that both Oliver and Diggle had spoken to him after the incident in Caitlyn's warehouse. Felicity had never blamed Roy; however, she knew that it was the discussion with the guys that helped Roy not blame himself. It was a Team bonding experience for him and she had been glad but also jealous. She wanted to be part of Oliver's ritual of having serious discussion over vodka…even if she didn't really want to do the serious discussion part.

Oliver watched the surprise, happiness, and doubt flicker across Felicity's expressive face. Sometimes she was an open book to him, other times she was a complete mystery. A tantalizing mystery that he wanted to solve even though he knew he never would. He still didn't know her history but he did know that nothing could change how he saw her. Nothing could change how he loved her either. He didn't understand why Felicity didn't see herself as he saw her, as they all saw her. He wasn't just blinded by love – Felicity was simply that wonderful, that special. He needed to help her see that so she could let go of the past. She had helped him, was still helping him and he wanted to do that for her.

"It is a Lesson." Oliver stated when fear joined the doubt on Felicity's face. He smiled when she nodded and blushed. The List was still not something they discussed but he knew she was thinking about Lesson #1 just as he was.

"So we are having a serious discussion then?" Felicity asked. She still wasn't convinced that she wanted this ritual badly enough to explain her past even to Oliver and she knew he wanted to discuss just what was in her folder as they already knew about her hacking charges.

Oliver nodded and again watched the myriad of expressions Felicity shared with him. Her doubts and insecurities always brought a sharp pain to his heart. She trusted him to do what was right and protect the city, but she never seemed to believe she was even more worthy of his protection. He couldn't blame her for doubting him as he had made a lot of mistakes, but that wasn't the case here. She was doubting herself again because of him…_u__nthinkable_.

Felicity made her decision and spoke rapidly. "You have questions and I don't blame you. I know I wasn't very forthcoming about my past, I mean you knew about the hacking but not the…not the other stuff in that file. I never wanted you to find out—"

Oliver laid a finger across his partner's lips to stop the flow of words. He paused and kept the finger in place as he spoke. "I have no questions about you, no doubts Felicity. This is a serious discussion about my past, not yours."

As she was focused on the feel of Oliver's finger resting against her lips, Felicity struggled to process his words. She sighed with disappointment when he replaced his finger with a shot glass as the glass felt cold after his heat.

Oliver was glad he had spent his life developing a tolerance for alcohol as Felicity went to his head faster than any drink. The evidence of that was the way his heart beat accelerated and his thoughts scattered at just the brush of her fingers on his as she took the glass from him.

"_**Your**_ past?" Felicity questioned before she knocked back the shot. She coughed and blushed as Oliver watched her struggle after he had downed his drink with practiced ease.

Oliver waited for Felicity to regain control so he could hold her gaze as he jumped into the confession. "My past. I started working for Amanda Waller after I killed Slade, or thought I had killed him. She saved me and I woke up in Hong Kong. That's where I learned to fly a plane and a helicopter."

Felicity was surprised by the revelation and the fact that he was sharing voluntarily. "Okay, but what—"

Again, Oliver silenced her with a finger over her lips. The softness tempted him and his eyes dropped to rest there for several moments before he spoke again.

"My revelations – my way." Oliver teased even as he returned his eyes to her. He paused and then pushed a second shot to her but the glass was only half full this time. He didn't want to have to repeat his confessions because he had gotten her drunk.

Felicity was better prepared for this shot and actually enjoyed the heat. She bit her lip to keep from asking any questions or pressuring Oliver.

"She gave me a new identity and a job. My job was to kill people." Oliver stated the fact bluntly then paused to watch Felicity process. He wasn't surprised to see sympathy, not disdain on her face. "Some bad, some not. At that point, I didn't make the distinction. I didn't care enough. I had become the killer Slade had wanted me to be. Amanda gave me names and I eliminated them. I had no doubts, no feelings."

Felicity opened her mouth to argue but Oliver's finger was there before she could speak.

"You didn't know me then Felicity – I was a killer." Oliver needed her to understand the darkness of his past and not gloss over it to make him feel better. He still needed to accept all of his choices so he could finally lay the ghosts to rest. He wanted Felicity to be the one to help him with that and he wanted to help her do the same. They both needed to let go of the past if they wanted a new future together.

Felicity had had enough and moved her mouth enough to be able to bite Oliver's finger. He didn't jerk back as she expected so her lips brushed against him as she spoke passionately in her defense of him.

"I know you and you aren't a killer. I understand you've killed and you will do so again but it isn't the same thing Oliver."

Oliver nodded in surprise and gratitude at her distinction as he also knew he would need to kill again. He even found a smile as she continued to glare at him as if waiting for another argument. Considering his options, Oliver spoke softly once again as he finally removed his finger from her lips.

"I am working to put my past behind me Felicity. The only way I have been able to do that is because you have been by my side. I wouldn't be the Arrow without you. I wouldn't be _me_ without you. I wouldn't have a future without you." Oliver paused and swallowed with difficulty after having made his confession. He then continued as he needed Felicity to know that it wasn't all about him though. "I'm here for you too. I don't need to know everything but I need you to know that I'm here. You'll always have me."

Felicity heard the words; however, it took several moments for her to process them. She had believed Oliver was moving forward and that he valued her but she had also believed that in the past and had been wrong. This time though things were different – there was no Lance sister, only the Team, and Oliver actually seemed happy. Felicity shook her head at her own internal rambling because she knew the bottom line was that this was Oliver and her feelings for him remained strong and true. He had said that he was better with her but she knew that she was better with him too. She also knew that she wanted a future with him. Her decision was made and Felicity spoke just as bluntly as Oliver had as she tried to let go of her past as well.

"I told you my mom was a cocktail waitress but well, that wasn't the whole story. She was arrested for prostitution when I was a teenager. They booked me too even though I hadn't done anything. The judge put me in juvie for a few months. The record was sealed, but I deleted it later anyway. I left the hacker stuff as a badge of honor, but I couldn't…I just couldn't have the other out there for people to find. I realize now that I forgot about the physical file. I didn't have you around then or I would have known how to break-in and steal it." Felicity ended with a smile as she tried to lighten the mood.

"If I had been there I would have taken care of it for you." Oliver gave the promise truthfully even though he knew he hadn't been that guy then. He realized Felicity knew that too when she laughed before she replied.

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day back then Oliver and you know it!" Felicity had accepted the emotional truth behind his response but she still sought to keep things light. "You had Laurel…and Sara…us together, well, it would definitely have been unthinkable. Even more unthinkable then than now." She bit her lip as her words came out more seriously than she had intended. She couldn't help but remember Oliver's plan to defeat Slade and their scene on the beach. Felicity moved away to pour another shot so she could avoid his eyes.

Oliver cringed as he saw the pain flash in Felicity's eyes before she turned away. He had chosen to put her physical safety before both of their feelings - not only had that not kept her safe but it had actually hurt her. She hadn't put the blame on him but on herself and he needed her to know that he was the problem here, not her, never her. Oliver realized that she deserved to know not just the truth of his past but also the truth of his feelings.

He moved to hold Felicity's wrist and stop her motions. When she didn't turn to face him, Oliver spoke quietly into her ear. While it had been difficult to share the truth of his past, it was surprisingly easy to share the truth of his feelings.

"I wasn't good enough for you then. I'm still not and every day you are with me you are in danger. If we are _unthinkable_, it's only because I don't deserve you. You deserve the best, Felicity…but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be the one with you."

_If…IF… wanting to be the one with you?_ Felicity thought in surprise as she turned to stare at Oliver. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, at least, not about this when he had been so brutally honest in the past. Thoughts swirled in her mind as she replayed recent conversations and interactions with Oliver in her mind. Suddenly Felicity realized she didn't want to think about it anymore, she was tired of thinking about it, she wanted to shut her mind off and just act on her feelings. Her gaze dropped from his eyes to find his mouth before Felicity moved without further thought and pressed her lips to his.

Barely a heartbeat passed before they both moved together – arms around the other, hands caressing and clutching, lips opening, and hearts pounding as the passion they had long denied took over. Both became so lost in their first kiss that neither heard the security door beep or open. They did process the loud coughing/ laughing though and broke apart guiltily.

"Why does all the really interesting stuff happen while we're out?" Roy asked Diggle with a laugh.

* * *

**AN2** – Just to warn you guys, it won't be smooth sailing for Olicity just yet! However, we are making progress, don't ya think?! ;)


	10. Chapter 10 - Darkness

**Chapter 10 – Darkness**

**AN** – This follows Episode 10 of Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow. BTW, thank you to all who guessed the mystery blond's identity and stuck with your choice! I very much enjoyed the speculation and interest! While I know not all agree with my choice I still hope you enjoy this piece!

**AN2** – Always, always thanks to all who continue to read and review the summer series! Always, always thanks to my beta, _**TheOddManOut**_!

**DISCLAIMER** – I'm cranky today so let's just stick to the standard legal jargon that I have no claim and no infringement is intended as I play without profit!

* * *

Under the darkness of night, the blond woman moved more silently than she ever would have thought she could and yet louder than she knew Malcolm would have wanted. He was now a voice in her head – challenging, taunting, pushing and she wasn't sure she would ever be free of that. She no longer called him 'father' in her own mind or heart even though she would speak the title out loud for his benefit and her own purposes.

Because she had played her part of daughter so well, she had gained more and more freedom which she had used to send word to Oliver and Roy. Technically it was Felicity who was receiving her "messages" or at least she thought it was the IT girl who had picked up her trail. According to Malcolm, Felicity was the brains and resident hacker on Oliver's team. As she was the one who had discovered how to stop the earthquake machine, Malcolm held her responsible for the failure of the Undertaking just as he held Oliver responsible.

Malcolm's bitterness over the failure to wipe out the whole neighborhood was the first crack in the foundation of her new life. She hadn't been sure who she was when she had accepted his offer to leave with him and truthfully she still wasn't sure. What she did know was that she couldn't justify killing hundreds of innocent people as Malcolm did. Thea actually still battled her own guilt for her mother's and father's roles in the tragedy.

Unfortunately, it had taken more days and weeks, more examples of his brutal training, demands for loyalty, and twisted sense of honor for her to realize her place wasn't with him. She wasn't so naïve anymore as to believe she had a place with Oliver or Roy either though. However, she had felt the need to see them once more so she had made her plans and forced Malcolm to return home with her. Thea knew she still needed to find her place, but just as she had needed to leave Starling City to do that previously, she now needed to return there. She needed to bury her past once and for all so she could move on and find her own path.

She had used several of her solo nightly training sessions to track Oliver and his team. Each time, she had managed to stay hidden in the darkness except for that one night against Caitlyn Snow. While she hadn't planned on interfering, she found she couldn't just sit by and let Felicity be hurt or taken. It had been surprisingly easy to defeat the thugs manhandling the blond while the other woman quickly made her escape.

It would have been even easier to use her own silver arrows to put a stop to the attack but she hadn't wanted to leave that evidence behind. When she confronted Oliver, Roy, and the rest of them, she wanted it to be on her time and in her way. She had dropped hints, sent her messages in cyberspace and she still believed Felicity was the hacker tracking her recently. However, those were just friendly reminders and taunts. Considering all the lies that Oliver and Roy had fed her, Thea couldn't help but feel that she deserved a few secrets of her own.

Her rescue of Felicity wasn't a planned secret but she still relished the thought that Oliver and Roy owed her now and that they didn't even know it. She had been the one to keep Felicity safe until they had arrived. That rescue had felt good but it had also brought Thea pain as well.

After dispatching the thugs, she had found a nearby hiding place to watch the reactions of her brother, former lover, and their friend. At first it had been amusing to see their worried and protective attitude toward the blond IT girl but then she had noticed the other things. There were looks exchanged without words, movements that were coordinated and precise, power barely leashed. Those were all strengths that Malcolm had taught her to recognize in an enemy.

However, she also saw the emotion behind the actions. Emotions were something Malcolm scorned as weaknesses and he constantly reminded Thea that emotions and other people were what got you killed. His training had simply confirmed what Thea had suspected when she learned of her lineage and of the lies. You could only count on yourself - other people would lie and use you, other people were dangerous threats.

Thea had gotten very good at burying her feelings, hiding in the darkness, and keeping her distance from others, even from Malcolm. The ache that had settled in her chest the night Slade Wilson had kidnapped her had finally lessened after she steeled and hardened her heart. She had learned Malcolm's lessons well.

While she had learned a lot from Malcolm and even realized that she didn't want to be like him, she also knew she didn't want to return to her old existence either. Thea Queen had been blind, useless, dependent upon others – she wasn't that person anymore and didn't want to be that person. She had changed and she was determined to find a new place in the world for herself. Thea had been planning carefully and knew what direction she was going to take soon. She was going to leave Malcolm, leave Starling City once and for all.

What she saw that night had shaken her confidence in her new knowledge and plans though. It had also brought back a painful clenching of her heart that had surprised her. She had thought she was returning to say good bye and possibly even get some revenge before she moved on to a new life. However, what she witnessed tempted her and challenged her belief that you couldn't count on others and that emotions were always bad.

The intimacy and trust of Oliver and his group was as obvious as it was strong. Thea felt the yearning to be included herself even though she barely recognized the Ollie and Roy she had known before.

In many ways, the man who rushed to Felicity's side first was a complete stranger to her. He was obviously angry and even afraid but he was also gentle and loving. The image of his face from that night as he had caressed Felicity merged and blended with the childhood memories she still carried of her idolized older brother. Those old feelings of love, trust, and affection bubbled up inside her and forced Thea to look away from the scene even though she knew the picture was burned in her brain.

After a few deep breaths, she looked again but this time she focused on Roy. He wasn't the street smart, tough rebel she had left behind. While he still had that edge, he seemed stronger, more controlled now. Thea noted the grace of his movements even as she watched him bury his obvious anger whenever he spoke or looked at Felicity. His affection was obvious and after the flare of jealousy burned bright and fast, Thea was left only with her yearning.

Swallowing with difficulty as she felt tears prick her eyes, Thea forced her attention to the two remaining people. The people both her brother and ex-boyfriend had trusted more than her, the people they hadn't lied to as they had lied to her.

She knew Diggle was an ex-soldier and while she doubted now that he had ever been Oliver's bodyguard, he had tried to protect her at Oliver's request. Even then he had been quiet, steadfast, and somehow comforting though she had fought against that feeling. She could see both Roy and Oliver look to him at times that night and it was obvious to her now that he was much more than just a hired hand.

With that realization, she had turned her focus back to Felicity and wondered what was hidden there as well. She knew Malcolm saw the girl as the brains of Oliver's operation but Thea saw more than that in her in that single night. Felicity had tried to protect Caitlyn, she had tried to fight off two much larger guys, and she had elicited amazing softness from the three strong men that stood by her side. Felicity too was much more than she or Malcolm had believed.

Thea had a sudden understanding that night as she had watched them. Not only were each of them more and different than she and Malcolm had believed but together they were also more than the sum of their parts. Malcolm belittled her brother and his need for companions but the four people Thea watched that night were stronger together than they would ever have been alone. She was able to see the flaw and arrogance in Malcolm's analysis even as she ached to feel the emotions and intimacy Oliver and his friends clearly displayed.

Turning away once more, Thea rejected what they represented as she couldn't bring herself to be open to more betrayals, more pain. She also realized that she didn't want to be someone anyone counted on for anything – she didn't want the responsibility that loving someone brought. It was tempting to indulge in a fantasy future with Oliver, Roy and their group but Thea was no longer that foolish little girl who believed in dreams.

As she left them and blended into the darkness of night, Thea reminded herself that her path was hers alone and she didn't need or want to count on anyone again. She didn't want to have her heart broken again as the next time she might not find all the pieces.

Finding her way into the abandoned warehouse to spend the night, she relished the distance from Malcolm but she knew she would be seeing him tomorrow in Gotham and that meant more tests and challenges. For now though, she was alone and had no reason to hide behind disguises. Removing the blond wig, Thea took a moment to shake out her shorter hair that she had rebelliously dyed red as the color symbolizes rebirth.

Her new name of Cānglù also represented her determination to begin again and find her own path.


	11. Chapter 11 - Investment Opportunities

**Chapter 11 – Investment Opportunities**

**AN** – This follows Episode 11 (Frosted) of my story Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow. BTW, I know many struggled to both read Ep 11 and post reviews but hopefully FF has fixed that glitch. If you are still experiencing issues, pls let me know and I'll use DocX to send it to you! I do appreciate all who PM'd and let me know of the issue and to provide their review!

**AN2** – As a reminder, Baby Diggle doesn't exist in my summer series! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – I'm pretty sure the FF glitch doesn't give me legal status to play but I'm still gonna borrow CW's toys once again while I look into that!

* * *

Amanda Waller followed the tech and then watched the computer screen as the warehouse she knew housed Caitlyn Snow's lab blew up. She suspected she had Oliver Queen to blame for this latest development but she still required confirmation before she took action.

"I need to see everything…now!"

One of the techs quickly worked to compile the video feed from various sources and Amanda resisted the urge to impatiently tap her foot as she waited. After several moments, she could see Oliver and the others enter the facility and then exit only minutes later with full bags and a body. The explosion that followed was a controlled blast and she knew he would have taken care to preserve both life and property. It was a quick, hard, and efficient strike against a mutual enemy, but it had been done entirely his way and without her authority.

Pursing her lips momentarily, she considered her options and was forced to concede that perhaps allowing Oliver free reign after Slade had been a tactical error on her part. She had monitored his movements as she always had, but it seemed stricter regulation was now required.

This Oliver Queen was neither the same man she had originally recruited and trained years ago nor was he the same man who had returned to Starling City. Those changes warranted closer inspection as she was unwilling to release an asset who had become even more powerful and therefore could be of greater use to her. Her mission now would be to ensure that their future relationship proved more beneficial to her than it did to him.

To fully claim Oliver as an asset once again she knew she needed to adjust her strategy – what had worked previously to control him was unlikely to work now. It was essential to know your enemies and your allies and she had already recognized that Oliver Queen was a changed man. What she needed to know now was how to use that to her advantage.

The key did seem to lie in the group that stayed close to him. However, as both Slade Wilson and now Caitlyn Snow had failed to separate or undermine his Team, she knew she needed to proceed carefully. If separation wasn't an option, she would need to find a way to have the entire group in her debt.

Despite being a rather motley, unorthodox crew and thoroughly undisciplined, they had accrued a striking number of victories that had to be recognized and respected. With even more threats on the horizon she had an even greater need for assets with their success rate. Failure was not an option in her world and Oliver's group could certainly further her cause if she could find a way to control them. Amanda couldn't fully stifle a shiver of excitement at the possibility of having the entire unit under her command. She took another moment to review the video feed and admire their work before forcefully returning her focus to her analysis of Oliver's Team Arrow.

John Diggle was already trained asset in his own right and obviously skilled but he had proven difficult to control in the past. He had even been able to sway others in her command much to her frustration. However, he was committed and always got the job done - that was the bottom line in her work.

Felicity Smoak continued to be a surprise and surprises made Amanda uncomfortable and irritable. The girl should have run back screaming to her dark IT closet after the Dodger put the bomb around her neck but instead she had been Oliver's bait and secret weapon to take down Slade Wilson. The IT genius was an unknown entity and that needed to change as it was clear now that she would remain an important part of Oliver's inner circle.

Roy Harper had potential and had progressed more than she had expected. She had actually expected him to die on the streets despite his connection to Thea Queen - she certainly hadn't bet on him becoming Oliver's protégé. While Roy was clearly on the Team now, even Oliver had had a difficult time controlling the boy and that didn't bode well for her needs regardless of the fact that he had gained an impressive skill set from his mentor.

She took another few minutes to review her options before deciding it was time to visit Oliver so she could personally evaluate her investment opportunities. Deciding additional precautions were necessary, Amanda assigned several techs to further research Team Arrow and also chose two guards to accompany her. She considered this meeting both a conference with a tentative ally as well as a recon mission.

It was a quick trip and after only two polite requests, she was granted entrance to the new headquarters. She strongly suspected that they had created a second location as there were too many times that the Oliver disappeared from her tracking programs. However, she had to continue to allow that insult as it appeared Felicity was even better than she had realized.

Glancing around the room, Amanda concealed her surprise when she saw not just Detective Lance and his eldest daughter but also Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul as well as Barry Allen. She knew it was unlikely the assassins would ever be on her team so despite the temptation they represented, she ignored them. As for Detective Lance, he could become a potential local contact so she made a mental note to research him further. Laurel Lance was a moot point though as despite her obvious willingness to work outside the law she represented there would be no strategic advantage in any association with her. Barry Allen was certainly of interest though and she couldn't stop a small smirk as she hoped to force his hand soon once he realized he needed her assistance.

The time to make her move was fast approaching and Amanda was forced to conclude that she was unwilling to let Oliver go - the potential benefits of an alliance with Team Arrow far outweighed the costs. She decisively chose to share intel with the dual goals of resolving the current situation and buying some good will from the group.

Future negotiations would be required but Amanda was determined to have not only Oliver Queen back under her command but his Team as well.

* * *

**AN3** – For those who made the requests, I do hope to explore Det. Lance's POV sometime soon especially in relation to Laurel and we'll get a bit more of Barry's in the next chapter here! Again, thanks for your support!


	12. Chapter 12 - Paying it forward

**Chapter 12 – Paying it forward**

**AN** – This follows Episode 12 of Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow. The last 2 installments have been all action/ drama so I needed to find a bit more levity but it's still not as funny as I had intended!

**DISCLAIMER** – Nope, still not mine!

* * *

Considering Barry's revelations, it was a growling, tense Oliver that joined Diggle on patrol that night. The atmosphere in the basement wasn't much better though. Barry was still riding the high of using his powers and having Team Arrow accept his help. Roy remained suspicious and on alert as he tried to stay between Felicity and Barry. Felicity was tense herself as she found both her Team's aggression and Barry's energy exhausting especially as she'd had little sleep and even less caffeine. The silence stretched out for several minutes before Barry spoke.

"I really thought he might actually kill me this time." Barry admitted as he replayed Oliver tossing him across the room in his mind.

"This time?" Roy might not ask his Team about Barry or how he landed on the list, but he had no problem quizzing the other guy.

"Yeah, Felicity brought me in when he had been poisoned. He woke up and just started choking me. He was _not_ happy that I was there, but it was Felicity he yelled at really. Have you seen him angry? Well, of course, you have." Barry could easily remember that night. It was the night he had met his hero and the night he realized that his hero was actually a team of heroes. He was still reliving those memories when Roy's words startled him back to the present.

"He put an arrow through me." Roy had been working on his poker face and he was pretty sure that his stoic expression and deadpan delivery would even have made Diggle proud.

"Roy! You deserved that one as you wouldn't listen to reason and were determined to put yourself in danger!" Felicity was still anxious and had no issue taking out her nerves on Roy. His answering smirk simply annoyed her further and had her glaring as she continued.

"Plus that's really not the story you want to share as Barry is already…well, um, concerned about Oliver." Felicity tried to backpedal away from saying outright that Barry was scared, but she had always known Oliver's effect on her friend.

Roy gave up on poker face when he busted out laughing; however, that laughter definitely contained no small amount of sympathy. He even clapped a hand on Barry's shoulder and grinned as he spoke.

"Don't worry! Most of us have a healthy _concern_ when it comes to Oliver and it's even a Lesson that you can stand behind Felicity if necessary." Roy met Felicity's face and saw her blush which immediately encouraged him. "Have you seen the Lessons Barry? It's really my job to pay it forward—"

"Roy!" Felicity couldn't believe Roy would bring this up now and she felt her face heat even more. She just had to hope that he would show some restraint and not mention her initial training session with Oliver or their kiss. Groaning softly to herself, Felicity closed her eyes and tried to focus on her job instead of just how bad Roy could make this for her.

"Lessons? You have actual written Lessons from training with Mr. Queen, um, Oliver?" Barry had noticed Felicity's blush but couldn't resist asking. Before the accident, he had followed the Vigilante's activities closely and had always been impressed and intrigued. Meeting them all had only heightened his respect for Starling City's hero. He also wanted to join them so if these Lessons would help him then he needed the information.

"Oh yeah, Felicity even helped me write them—" Roy was still grinning as he watched and waited for Felicity to look his way again. It took only a moment and she immediately interrupted him.

"Those are all you! You ignored my perfectly reasonable suggestions—" Felicity glared at Roy and tried to ignore Barry's obvious fascination. She had never been sure if Barry had actually liked her or if he was just awestruck with what Team Arrow did.

"Hey! I included your parameter rules for your babies—" Roy interrupted to retort, but Felicity quickly spoke over him again.

"You intentionally changed #1—" Felicity gestured with her hands as she stood now to make her point.

Barry had been whipping his head back and forth between the squabbling pair as if watching a tennis match. However, when he followed Felicity's hand gesture and noticed a white sheet attached to the wall behind Roy he immediately blurred over there. He pulled the sheet off and then blurred back to stand between them as they had continued to bicker without noticing his momentary absence.

"These Lessons?" Barry asked with a smile. He actually laughed when Felicity moved to take them; however, he laughed from across the room as his movements were just that much faster than hers.

"Barry! Give those back right now!" Felicity's loud voice was impressive and Barry was seriously considering following her order until Roy started laughing.

"As his name is on there, I really think he should be allowed to read them." Roy played that angle as he knew Barry wouldn't be able to resist checking out the reference to himself. He also knew Felicity felt like he was betraying her though so he offered her more in a quiet voice. "You know it's for his own good. He may be fast but do you really think Oliver couldn't take him?"

"Oliver wouldn't hurt him!" Felicity spoke quietly too now but despite her words there was some doubt. She and Oliver had had issues previously about Barry and now that they had kissed and well, maybe confessed their feelings, she had to consider that Oliver could react in some way. Felicity was still pondering not only what Oliver might do but also what just what she wanted him to do when she heard Oliver's voice over the comms.

"Felicity."

Felicity moved immediately to answer him. "Oliver, is everything okay?" She quickly checked the tracking program she always ran when they were out on patrol before turning her attention to the traffic cams near them.

"Yeah, everything is quiet here. I was just…just checking in, on you. Everything okay there?"

Felicity frowned at the uncertainty in his tone; however, before she could reply, Roy leaned over and clicked off the mike before he spoke.

"Do you really think he would just check-in Felicity? Mr. Every Mission is Serious and only use the comms when necessary?" Roy knew Felicity still hadn't accepted Lesson #1 herself and he knew he should leave it up to her and Oliver as Diggle had suggested but he couldn't help giving her a push.

Felicity met Roy's eyes in both confusion and hope, but Barry's laughter drew both of their attention even though he was still across the room.

"I am on the List! I don't know why but I am!" Barry couldn't believe it and wanted to ask questions. Before he could speak again though, both Roy and Felicity shushed him.

"Felicity?" The uncertainty was gone now and Oliver's tone now had an edge as he demanded a response.

Felicity wasn't sure exactly how to respond to Oliver, but when she turned and noticed Roy's smirk had returned she couldn't resist some taunting of her own.

"I'm fine Oliver…Roy was just saying that he was bored though so perhaps you can spar with him when you return?" Felicity smothered a laugh when she heard Diggle's laugh and watched the smirk slide from Roy's face. While she couldn't fully credit that Oliver's mood directly related to her, she did understand he was in a bad mood and training would be rough.

"Okay, sure – we'll be back in thirty." Oliver's tone was bland now as he clicked off.

"Felicity!" Roy couldn't believe she had escalated their little bantering session to all-out war.

"Roy!" Felicity immediately replied with a smirk of her own.

As the silence stretched out, Barry divided his attention between reading all of the Lessons and watching the pair engaged in an intense staring contest like a couple of kids. He could see their mutual affection despite the argument just as he could see both the humor and seriousness of the Lessons. Smiling, Barry nodded his agreement with Lesson #1 before he made a mental note of the items not to mention to both Oliver and Felicity.

"I was just trying to do Barry and you a favor and you pay me back like this?" Roy was trying for a pitiful look to gain sympathy but realized quickly that Felicity wasn't buying it when she replied.

"You started it, I ended it!" Felicity almost felt sorry for him; however, she still believed he exaggerated when he complained about how rough Oliver could be. "Roy, Oliver's not like he used to be – he's changed since Slade. He's lightened up, surely you can see that?"

"Yeah, I can see that. I wonder why he's in a better place now. Hmmm, let's think about what's changed lately..." Roy's voice trailed off as his smirk returned when Felicity blushed. He gave her just a moment before he continued.

"One day, Felicity, you are gonna have to admit that Lesson #1 is there for a reason and you're gonna have to decide what to do about it." Roy's voice was surprisingly gentle considering his recent teasing.

"There hasn't been time to think much less talk and make any decisions Roy! We've just been trying to stay alive and keep the city safe. You should know that!" While Felicity knew she wanted and needed to talk to Oliver, she also liked how they were right now – there was more gentleness, more intimacy, more touching, and yet they could still argue and do what needed to be done. Everything felt good and natural despite the recent changes and Felicity was reluctant to do anything that would jeopardize that.

"Felicity, there will always be people after Oliver, after all of us. There will always be bad guys. You've gotta live in the present and take advantage of it." Again, Roy's tone was soft and serious.

Felicity gave a soft sigh before she nodded her agreement. "Since when did you get so mature and wise? I remember the days when you wore a red hoodie, slapped water, and shot one of my babies!" Felicity smiled her appreciation for Roy's words even as she teased him.

Roy laughed before he replied. "That's me, the model of sobriety and wisdom!" He grinned as Felicity rolled her eyes and returned her focus on her computer once more. Turning to find Barry still across the room seriously studying the list of Lessons, Roy hid a smile and was just about to speak when the other man unexpectedly blurred back over. Unfortunately, Barry misjudged the distance and actually tripped on Felicity's chair. He careened off course before crashing into a table as Felicity gasped in surprise and Roy moved to her side.

"And that's why focus, precision, control and balance are on the list." Roy grinned as he slid Felicity's chair back to help her up as Barry found his feet on his own.

Barry just grinned in return before he turned to Felicity. "So can I see your battle scar?"

Ignoring the discussion of the Lessons, Felicity just sighed and smiled before responding. "Sure, I got it taking a bullet to save Sara."

Felicity remained proud of her first scar even if she was still wary about what future ones she could acquire. She told the story quickly with Roy only interrupting a few times. The conversation continued as Barry asked about other missions as he was fascinated by everything they had done, especially Felicity's part and anything that explains the Lessons. Time flew by for the trio and the basement doors had just opened when Felicity spoke up with a grin.

"I'm even thinking about getting another tattoo – Team Arrow needs its own ink!"

_Another tattoo_, Oliver thought in surprise as his eyes drifted over Felicity's slim form.

* * *

_**AN2**_ – I've always been fascinated with Oliver discovering Felicity has always had a tattoo and/ or with Felicity getting something symbolic of the Team. Not sure I'll take this anywhere but I couldn't resist including it!

_**AN3**_ – For those of age and looking for a bit more summer fun, I have started updating my M rated story Intimacy on Archive of Our Own! I have the same pen name there so pls check it out if you are interested!


	13. Chapter 13 - The four of them

**Chapter 13 – The four of them**

**AN** – This follows Episode 13 of Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow and is a bonus scene taking place afterwards! As always, thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, fave, and/or follow the summer series! 13 weeks down now and only 3 more to go!

**DISCLAIMER** – Oh the things I would do with them if they were mine but they are not!

* * *

Amanda Waller used the car's cameras to check the dock area as her vehicles approached the dark van. As she watched, five people got out of the van and arranged themselves around the back door. She could easily see Barry Allen nervously shifting his weight from side to side as he stood next to Roy Harper who wore a cocky grin as he lounged against the side of the van. Oliver was dead center and stood slightly in front of the others but she couldn't read his expression as he watched the cars approach. Felicity Smoak stood slightly behind and to the left of Oliver – she carried her ever present tablet and pushed her glasses up higher on her face. John Diggle simply looked relaxed and comfortable as he scanned the area from his place a few feet away from Felicity.

Checking more camera angles, Amanda smirked and decided that Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul were there as well even if they were hidden from sight. It was somewhat symbolic to Amanda that she would never have access to the two assassins but that Oliver allowed his Team to be out and vulnerable. She still hoped to acquire the whole group when she forced Oliver back into the fold even though she knew that wasn't an option just yet. Right now she would focus on Barry Allen…after she took out the garbage.

Returning her thoughts to the night's main objective, Amanda considered Caitlyn Snow. She had been surprised that the woman had been so easily defeated after a summer of evasion, chaos, and murder. Amanda was curious enough to want to ask questions, but she knew it was unlikely that she would get any details as Oliver remained secretive about how he worked now.

A new thought occurred to Amanda and she again focused on Oliver. He did remain guarded so allowing the Team to be here now could be part of his own strategy. While his Team was clearly visible Oliver was once again the center of attention. She had thought it was ego previously but now she had to consider other motives.

If friends and enemies alike saw only Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow despite the people surrounding him then they would be more likely to make the same tactical errors that she herself had made. All that she had discovered lately about the four of them had only supported her recent analysis that they each possessed unique and valuable skill sets and worked well together. The others clearly added to Oliver's success rate in the field, but now she had to wonder if there was even more there. Could his Team be not just bait or a bargaining chip, but instead be a tool to influence Oliver himself and bring him willingly to her in the future?

It was an intriguing idea and she was willing to continue building more good will with the group to test out her theory. Amanda also planned to use this opportunity as another reconnaissance mission to observe the group even though she suspected Oliver would attempt to limit contact.

Exiting the car, she strode purposefully to the group surrounded by her own men. Even as she watched, the group closed ranks as if to warn her off but she simply smirked before she spoke.

"I assume both are inside...and alive?"

"Yes." Oliver's answer was short as he maintained a blank expression and neutral stance. He was very aware that any information could be dangerous in Amanda's hands and he wasn't willing to give up more than he had to ever again. Despite that fact that Felicity was close, he even refrained from touching or looking at her. Amanda knew about his Team, but he needed her to remain focused solely on him.

"We want copies of your files once you've interviewed them. We also want copies of your lab reports on both." Oliver made the demand even as he held out a flash drive. He preferred to take the offensive with Amanda and surprise her even if it required him to speak more and give up something of theirs. "Here are our files."

Amanda's brows rose at the simultaneous demand and gift; however, she reminded herself to build good will so she simply nodded and took the flash drive before she spoke. "I'll contact you once we have something." She had just turned away and moved to order her men when Felicity spoke.

"Are you taking them to Lian Yu?" The Team had made that assumption but Felicity felt it was important to confirm that detail. She actually planned to try and track ARGUS movements just to see what security they had in place. If it was possible to know as much about ARGUS as Amanda knew about them then they would have an advantage.

Oliver was surprised that Felicity spoke up despite their plan to move quickly and quietly away from Amanda. He realized that he hadn't let the Team in on his plan to keep Amanda's focus on him, but he also realized that it wouldn't have mattered if he had as Felicity still would have spoken. Even though he was concerned with the possibility that Amanda would want his Team, Oliver had to bury a grin at the thought of her trying to control them as she had once controlled him.

Amanda was surprised yet again by the blond and shifted her focus to her. She had assumed Oliver would be the only one speaking and that he would keep the meeting short. That was why she had moved to leave before Oliver could dismiss her. Annoyed at even that one small miscalculation, she couldn't resist a taunt to evoke some type of response.

"Yes. Would you like to join us for the trip Ms. Smoak?" As Amanda had hoped, there was a flash of emotion across Oliver's face even as the men shifted subtly closer to the blond. Felicity grimaced and waved her hands in front of her as she replied.

"Uh no, I'm not big on flying even if it's Oliver piloting our ride." Felicity grinned at Oliver but then turned quickly to Roy as she continued. "Despite being purgatory, the Island is actually beautiful. You should see it."

"Next time." Diggle made the comment. He had suspected Oliver would want Amanda focused on him to protect the rest of the Team, but he hadn't been surprised when Felicity had spoken. Much like Oliver, Diggle preferred to keep Amanda's attention off Felicity so he had spoken too though. When Oliver nodded, Diggle knew it was an agreement not just with his statement but with his plan to distract Amanda.

"Is it wrong that we all assume there will be a next time? More bad guys, I mean." Felicity was still smiling but not as widely now.

"Felicity, there will always be bad guys but there will always be us too." It was Roy who reminded her of the facts just as he had done recently in private conversations with her.

The Team exchanged looks and smiles between them as they again shifted positions slightly to form a half circle. Regardless of any mission goals or even the presence of others, the Team came first so even Diggle and Oliver shared in the moment. They had just survived another personal assault on their Team and they had done it together. With their smiles, each confirmed they would continue to make the decision each day to be part of Team Arrow regardless of what the future held.

"Well, that was a nice team bonding moment but I am on a schedule Oliver. The plane leaves in an hour if you change your mind and want to make the trip this time." While she mocked their bonds, Amanda had just confirmed her suspicion that the way to get to Oliver would be through his Team and she filed that information away for later use. She motioned to her guards who pulled the unconscious forms of Daniel Brickwell and Caitlyn Snow from the van for transport. As her eyes landed on Barry, Amanda gave him a nod before she extended another offer of good will.

"We may have some research that would be of particular interest to you, Mr. Allen, given the _speed_ of your recovery. Oliver knows how to reach me if you decide you are interested in your own suit or perhaps assistance with your father. For now, take the car in the back - keys are in it."

Without awaiting his response, Amanda turned and walked away. No one spoke until her cars were out of sight.

"Nothing Amanda Waller does is free. Be careful what deals you make with her." It was Oliver who gave that advice.

"She plays by a different set of rules. You need to figure out your own before you mess with her." Diggle added his suggestion as well.

"I definitely need some time to figure things out." Barry confirmed. He was grateful for everything the Team had done for him, but he knew he didn't fit in with the four of them. While he looked forward to working with them in the future, he knew he needed to find his own path right now.

"You need to keep training too. You can call if you need help." Roy offered him a hand to shake and Barry accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you...thank you all...for everything. I would like to come back but Central City is home." Barry smiled and then hesitantly extended his hand to first Diggle and then Oliver. Both accepted the gesture with a nod and Barry's smile grew wider before he finally turned to Felicity.

"Take care of yourself Barry." Felicity knew Barry needed to process everything but she couldn't feeling bad that he was alone. She just hoped that he would find a team of his own that could help him.

"Felicity, I appreciate everything you've done for me. Visiting while I was in the coma, trusting me, well, just everything. I know things have changed but you can always call me, I'll always be here for you." Barry flushed slightly as he realized that he sounded like he was hitting on her. "I just meant-"

"It's okay Barry - you've already proven you respect the Lessons." Roy jumped in to let him off the hook as Felicity's face flamed red as well and Oliver's jaw snapped shut with an audible crack.

Barry smiled gratefully once again and then turned to accept the transportation Amanda had left. The Team remained quiet as they watched him leave. Only moments later they were joined by Sara and Nyssa.

"We are heading out too Oliver. There are more rumors about Malcolm that we need to check-out. We'll let you know if we find out anything." Sara was always glad to visit home and planned to return again in the future but for now she was grateful to leave. Her life was no longer in Starling City and it wasn't with the four of them. Sara had finally accepted those facts and she was ready to move forward.

"Take care of your Team Felicity." Nyssa nodded at the blond who immediately smiled and returned the nod.

"Until next time." With Nyssa's final words, the couple turned and melded into the shadows together leaving Team Arrow alone once again.

"Back to the warehouse?" Roy asked as with the constant company they had spent most of their time in their public headquarters in the office basement lately. He was looking forward to a night of relative peace and quiet with just his Team.

The Team again exchanged grins as they made their way to their unofficial home. Even without a mission or imminent threat, they chose to stay together, just the four of them.


	14. Chapter 14 - Fathers

**Chapter 14 – Fathers**

**AN** – This follows Episode 14 of my story Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow…technically they are extended scenes that take place during the episode if that makes any sense! Yes, I said "they" as there are 2 bonus scenes included at no extra charge this week! ;) Always much appreciation for all who reviewed and PM'd to give suggestions and feedback for this or any episode tag (even if I don't use your suggestions)!

**DISCLAIMER – **Still can't claim these wonderful characters but I'll keep playing anyway!

* * *

As the door closed behind them, Det. Lance looked at Walter Steele for a moment in awkward silence. Their interactions had been limited previously but both were feeling a little overwhelmed and neither had anyone else to confide in. It was Lance who took the chance.

"I could use some coffee."

Walter grinned before he replied. "Brilliant notion! There's a café just a block away."

Laurel turned back to look at the men in utter disbelief. "Coffee?!" She had held her tongue long enough but she wasn't going to continue to lie now.

"Laurel—" Lance warned as he could see the fire in Laurel's eyes. He understood it had to have been hard to see Oliver and Felicity together but he knew she would be better off letting Oliver go and finding her own happiness separate from him.

"Don't Laurel me Dad! This was a ridiculous farce - inviting us over to see their team headquarters as if they are one big happy family?! As if Ollie could ever need a street kid and a nerd to save the city?! It's preposterous and I won't be a party to the lies anymore!" Laurel stalked off leaving both men staring after her.

"Daughters are certainly harder than sons sometimes." Walter offered with no little sympathy as his thoughts turned to his own missing daughter. He knew he was neither Thea's nor Oliver's father but he had assumed that responsibility even before he had married Moira.

Lance turned to Walter and caught the frown and pain on the other man's face. This was someone who could understand his current predicament. Clapping a hand on the other man's shoulder, he smiled and started walking as he spoke. "Let's grab that cup of joe."

Awkwardness returned though as both men remained silent after the waitress had brought their coffee. Both could see the similarities in their positions but neither was enthusiastic about discussing their feelings or even sharing their thoughts. Thoughts of their families and shared past allowed both to be grateful to have a friend though. It was Walter who broke the silence this time.

"When did you know?"

Easily understanding that cryptic question, Lance sighed before he confessed. "I knew when Felicity helped me disarm the earthquake machine. I didn't accept it until Sara returned though. Logically, it didn't make sense that two different, powerful men would be so closely connected to both women. I didn't ask questions though, I didn't want to know. It was easier to still blame Oliver for everything." Lance shrugged but still met Walter's eyes.

"It's hard to let go sometimes. The Ollie we knew before wasn't the one that returned. We all had a hard time recognizing that. The doctors said the changes in personality were PTSD and we accepted that too…even though we knew it wasn't true. Moira never said anything but I think she knew his secret too."

Both men nodded as they realized that both of their families had been broken by the Gambit going down and both of their families had been rebuilt in new ways. Their paths were also linked together even now in both tragedy and triumph once again.

Sara and Oliver had returned to them but they were both very different people. Neither was forthcoming about their pasts but both had made the effort to include their families recently. However, both had also found new families, new lives for themselves. They were healthier, happier than they had been even before the Gambit. Yes, they had scars but they were moving forward, even if they left some loved ones behind.

It was hard not to feel like one of those left behind even after you were in on the secret. Lance remembered first accepting Oliver as the Arrow so he could sympathize with how much it was to take in. Walter had only just found out the truth and still felt left out. Even though they didn't want to lose Sara and Oliver again both men were struggling to accept their new lives. Both men also still had daughters who were struggling as well.

Laurel and Thea had been left behind before when the Gambit went down and they were again being left behind as their siblings moved forward. Both had struggled the first time and both continued to struggle. Both bore scars even if those scars weren't visible like Sara's and Oliver's were. Both also sought drugs and alcohol to drown their pain and anger even after their siblings had returned.

"I think it is harder sometimes on those left behind." Lance spoke quietly as his thoughts returned to their daughters.

Walter laughed humorlessly before he nodded his agreement. Moira had so desperately wanted to make things normal for Thea but Thea had never truly healed. He had to hope that wherever she was now that she was finding some peace and happiness. Oliver had healed and so he had to hope Thea would too. Knowing Lance's thoughts were own his own children, Walter reminded them both of the good. "I saw Sara briefly and she looked good, strong."

"She is…I just wish she could be good closer to home." Lance admitted with a rueful grin. He then continued with something that had bothered him as he knew Walter could understand. "Sara didn't want anything to do with us at the beginning. She talked to Oliver and he pushed her to us. I think Oliver, the whole Team really, is what brings her back now too." It hurt to admit that but Lance knew it was true.

"Sara loves you and wanted to protect you. We have to believe that's what they were doing and that they meant well. Oliver seems good now too, much better than before." Walter offered without clarifying just what he meant by before as he didn't want to insult either of Lance's daughters by stating the obvious that Felicity was the better match for his stepson.

"Oliver is definitely better now. Sara too." Lance agreed and ignored any reference to them being less than good together previously. However, as the silence lengthened, he couldn't help but point out the obvious. "Felicity."

Finding a genuine smile, Walter nodded his agreement before he spoke. "Felicity, indeed. I sent Oliver to her but I had no idea any of this would happen...I sent him to her and now she's in a danger." Walter frowned as he put those pieces together. Lance was ahead of him though and offered his own perspective to lighten the mood.

"She has been with him for a while and she's only gotten tougher. Sara truly likes and respects her. I think all of them would do anything to protect her, anything she asked even. It actually looks like Felicity runs things." Lance realized the last words were true even if he had meant them as a joke.

Walter looked up and had the same epiphany. "To Felicity then."

Both men lifted their coffee mugs and nodded before again sliding into another somewhat awkward silence. Again both saw and appreciated the parallels in their situations. Lance had learned in his AA meetings that everyone had struggles but it was easier to relate to some struggles than others. He could easily relate to Walter Steele. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to lose my family." Walter admitted as he looked down into his cup. He knew Oliver would continue to keep secrets but at least he had brought him into his new family. As for Thea, he couldn't be sure that he hadn't lost her already even if she did return.

"I think we can both agree on that one. I need to go now but maybe we can meet and do this again?" Lance met Walter's eyes and was relieved to see that the other man appreciated the offer.

Rising together, the two fathers shook hands and took their leave. Each felt better knowing someone else understood just what it meant to love one's children even when they weren't children anymore and even when they weren't always good.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE #1** _(for all who wanted a little Laurel angst)_

Ignoring the fact that her father would be disappointed, Laurel sat down and ordered a drink. She was the one who had the right to be disappointed…in her own father, in all of them.

Laurel wanted nothing more than to scream or cry so she forced herself to stay in public in order to maintain her control. She wasn't going to breakdown over him, not again. She certainly wasn't going to breakdown because of _**her**_. Nearly snarling Felicity's name under her breath, Laurel sat up straighter on the bar stool out and clenched her fists.

Only when the bartender returned with her drink did Laurel relax enough to wrap a hand around the class. A memory stopped her from moving further as Laurel remembered the Canary, her own sister, stopping her from drinking during that hostage situation at the courthouse. Staring at the amber liquid, tempted by it, Laurel considered her options.

She knew logically that it was wrong to use alcohol to dull her pain. However, it seemed she was always wrong anyway – she was wrong about Ollie, wrong about Tommy, wrong about Roy and Thea, wrong about Sara, wrong about her parents, wrong about her boss. Smirking, Laurel picked up the drink and took a healthy swallow. The burn of the alcohol distracted her from her pain and she quickly took another drink before placing the glass back on the bar.

Everyone in her life had secrets and she was tired of being left out, tired of being lied to, tired of being alone. It was suddenly clear to her that her mistake was in trusting the people in her life – the people who were supposed to love her. These people had betrayed her over and over again. Her own father siding with Ollie today was just the last in a long line of blows.

Laurel replayed the events of summer starting with Slade Wilson bursting into her apartment. After that the hits just kept coming – her sister as the Canary, Slade kidnapping her only to take Felicity as well, her dad's coma, even Ollie asking that girl out. Laurel then remembered how both Sara and Oliver had left and she had been alone when her dad collapsed. Both returned and offered assistance later but it was too late in Laurel's mind as neither was around when she needed them.

She was tired to needing Sara, tired of needing Oliver only to have both abandon her just as they did when they got on the Gambit together. They had left her and become new people. They returned and lied to her, used her. Now both had found love and were happy while she was alone and miserable. Lost in the darkness.

Another memory came to mind and Laurel could see Helena Bertinelli as the words echoed in her head and heart.

_Because once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out._

Laurel realized that there was one person who hadn't lied to her. Helena had also experienced the pain of loss, the pain of betrayal, the pain of being alone, but she had taken action though and embraced the darkness. Knocking back the rest of her drink, Laurel dropped cash on the bar and left to find the one person who just might understand.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE #2** _(For b, as I never would have thought of this on my own.)_

Carly had been surprised when Felicity had called her. While she did still see John, she didn't see Oliver or Felicity much anymore, unless you counted the news. The girl always looked quiet and professional at the various meetings and events that Oliver had as Mayor but she wasn't like that in person. Carly had had a hard time getting in a word during that first conversation which she could still clearly remember.

"Carly, it's Felicity Smoak. I know it's been a long time since we've seen you and this call probably seems weird and maybe a little stalkerish to you but I really do have legitimate business to discuss with you. BTW, I would prefer you not mention this to Digg, I mean John. Well, you can mention what I'm about to tell you but not that it came from us. I still need to work out the details and if I can't work it out then I don't want him to know that I failed. That's why I'm calling you as I don't want to fail and I know you don't want to fail so I think we can work together to save AJ's school."

The young woman had gone on to outline the issue before the School Board and how the proposal had crossed Oliver's desk. Carly had been blown away by the information that her son's school was supposed to close. Before she could panic though, she was blown away again by Felicity's plan to save it. It was like being in the middle of a whirlwind and Carly found it hard to keep up with the other woman over the next week. There was a flurry of phone calls, texts, and e-mails as Felicity had her act as a go-between with the other parents and even the teachers. Carly was exhausted herself and didn't see how Felicity did it. Laughing at the thought, Carly remembered asking Felicity that very question.

"Felicity, slow down and breathe! I'm dead on my feet and I know you have to be exhausted too. When do you ever sleep?" Carly had seen e-mails from the woman sent during all hours of the night and she was genuinely curious.

"I only sleep if Oliver, Diggle, and Roy are all asleep. It's hard to keep up with all of them and they all like to do it differently and keep different schedules so someone always needs something. I love it though – it's a challenge but I really feel like I've done something if they are all satisfied, you know?"

Carly had remained silent as she tried to understand if the blond meant the comment the way it sounded. Before she could decide Felicity had launched into another ramble.

"Oh wow, that sounded really bad, didn't it?! I just mean that I work, only work with all of them. Yeah, we are sometimes up all night together…okay, you know what? Let me go and let some sleep and I'll be back in touch."

She had actually met Felicity the day after and the woman had stayed a permanent shade of pink as she tried again to explain the comments were innocent. Carly had actually been a little worried but she couldn't deny that Felicity was getting results. She had mentioned the school problem to John and he had offered to help but he hadn't mentioned knowing anything about it. Despite being confused, Carly set aside everything else to focus on saving AJ's school.

It wasn't until she saw the four of them that she understood Felicity's rambles. It was obvious they were close and it was obvious they had worked hard simply because they knew she needed help which meant that John needed help. She was a little envious of their connection as she struggled as a single mom even with John's help. However, when AJ joined them and she watched not just John interact with her son but the others as well, she felt even more grateful.

John was the closest thing to a father AJ had and she had always been grateful for that. She knew he was an amazing man and he could teach her son things she couldn't. He could teach AJ how to be a good man like his father. That day at the school though, she realized that with John came three other people who would also protect and care for her son. Three people who like John were working to make the city better. Carly smiled and acknowledged that she wasn't as alone as she had thought and she would listen to anything Felicity wanted to ramble about to keep them all in AJ's life.

* * *

**AN2** – I really do like the idea of Walter and Lance forming their own support group as fathers of superheroes! :) I also like ending Laurel's part with her being on her own but at least trying to find a path (as long as that path is far from Olicity and this story as she won't return here). And finally, while I ignore baby Diggle, I couldn't help but delve into that just a bit as I adore Diggle!


	15. Chapter 15 - Choices

**Chapter 15 – Choices**

**AN** – This chapter relates to Episode 15 of Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow. As always, I appreciate all who read, review, and/ or make requests for either story! Again there's a bonus one as I just couldn't decide! We start with Thea's scene which is a prequel to her appearance in Episode 15 and again it is DARK.

**DISCLAIMER** – I have no fun way of stating this: I have no legal claim to CW's Arrow!

* * *

It had been weeks since Thea's last visit to Starling City, weeks since she had saved Felicity and watched Oliver and Roy. The images from that night had stayed with her despite the darkness and despair that had followed. However, she had made her choice and she knew it was time to act on it.

She had continued to play her role as the dutiful daughter even as she also continued to plan her escape. Her path wasn't with her father and her home was no longer Starling City – she was walking away from it all and she knew that she was making the right decision. Purposefully ignoring the memory of her last visit here, Thea refused to let Oliver's or Roy's choices affect her own.

There was too much darkness in her life to even consider joining her brother or reuniting with her ex. She had buried all her feelings and actually doubted she could even feel again. She was no longer Thea Queen. Thea Queen had been bright, shiny but she had only been a shell. Her world, her identity had been built on lies even though she hadn't known it.

Laughing harshly, Thea knew a part of her had known it. It was the part that sought out the drugs and alcohol. Even then she had been sliding toward the darkness, craving it. Now, the darkness was all that remained. She simply existed – a shadow of her former self. A shadow that could fight, kill even and then simply slither back into the darkness that had given birth to it.

Despite her desire to leave, Thea had accepted that in many ways she was her father's daughter. She had also accepted that she was her mother's daughter.

Thea had plans just as they had and she would see them through regardless of the effect on others. She would protect herself, lie as she needed, do what was required and no one could stop her. Not Oliver. Not Roy. Not Malcolm.

Pausing to check out her reflection, Thea decided against the blond wig. She was here to look Oliver in the eye and say good bye and she wanted him to recognize her. She wanted to show him that she was strong, that she had survived, that she didn't need him anymore.

She had originally planned to say good bye to Roy too but she had changed her mind about that. It wasn't fear that held her back though, she had simply decided not to place any importance on him. If she spoke to Oliver then Roy would know that she had moved on and hopefully he would feel her pain, her loss. He would know that she was strong, that she had survived, that she didn't need him anymore either.

Even as the pain and anger flared brightly, Thea refused to believe she was weak enough to experience real emotions. These were just remnants of her previous life, pathetic echoes from another time. Thea again reminded herself that her path was hers alone and she didn't need or want to count on anyone again. She didn't want to have her heart broken again as the next time she might not find all the pieces.

She had put the pieces of herself back together though and now she was ready to move on. It wasn't emotional weakness that prompted her to seek out her brother – it was strategic, logical, self-serving even. She would reveal herself to him and then she would reveal Malcolm's plan for revenge. That would release her from her past, ease her guilt and allow her to finally be free.

Thea made her way to Oliver's office to stalk his movements during his nightly patrol and find the perfect opportunity to set her plan in motion. She was surprised to see him leave early and even more surprised that he was dressed casually and used a car instead of his bike. Gunning her bike, she followed at a discreet distance until he pulled along a small house. Again surprised, Thea watched Felicity open the door. The couple exchanged a few words but she could see something different in their movements, their interaction. A shock reverberated through Thea as she realized this wasn't business, but pleasure. They were on a date and they were both nervous.

Anger and jealousy filled Thea in an instant. With the life she now led, she knew she couldn't do anything so mundane as to date. She couldn't take the chance to be with someone she might actually love. She couldn't understand how Oliver could either. Blinded by her feelings, Thea followed the couple and again changed her plan.

She certainly wasn't going to let him get away with moving on so easily. She would still say her good bye but now it would be taunting, malicious as she would remind them both of the darkness that was in the world. She would still tell them of Malcolm's presence in Starling City but she wouldn't tell them of his plan to hurt Felicity before he hurt Oliver. They had moved on and she owed them nothing.

Thea reminded herself that everyone was out for themselves and only the strong survive. She was strong now and she had survived…without Oliver or Roy. Reining in her feelings, Thea schooled her features to a blank mask and moved forward to interrupt the couple.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE** _(This is just for you Kenyancougar and I hope it's what you wanted my dear!)_

Diggle had driven to the warehouse separately from Oliver but he wasn't surprised that the other man was already there. He also wasn't surprised to see that he had changed and was already sweating as he threw punches at the training dummy. Moving purposefully toward their vodka stash, Diggle ignored his partner.

Oliver heard Diggle enter but did not turn to him. He wasn't oblivious and he had known Diggle was simply separating him from Felicity to allow him time to work off his anger. A blind, deaf man would have realized that their date had gone poorly and Diggle was neither blind nor deaf. Continuing to punish the training dummy and himself, Oliver suddenly realized that Diggle hadn't returned to train with him. He turned in surprise and found his partner seated at the table with the vodka already poured.

"There's nothing to talk about – I'd rather train." Oliver bit out words angrily.

"We're not gonna talk. This was just to help me deal with you until you act like a reasonable human being again." Diggle's tone was just as angry as Oliver's and he saw his partner tense as he realized that. Getting up carefully, Diggle waited until Oliver approached.

"Listen Digg, this isn't—" Oliver had read the anger and knew he needed to explain; however, he just didn't want to do it. He was still angry, angry with Palmer, angry with himself.

"No, you listen. You're jealous." Diggle spoke bluntly over Oliver's words.

"What? No, I'm not. That's not what this is about." Oliver stumbled over the words as he recalled another conversation when Diggle had called him on his attitude toward Barry Allen.

"Yeah, you are and if you continue to be a jealous ass you'll lose the best thing in your life. The best thing you could ever have in your life." Diggle had been glad to see the changes in Oliver over the summer but this Oliver was more like the Oliver he had first met. He was wearing that mask of bored indifference and seemed focused only on survival, not living.

"You don't think I know that?" Oliver's mask cracked as his voice rose in anger. As anger flooded him, he was glad Diggle gave him a target and he took a gliding step toward the man, ready to fight.

Diggle raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and stepped back. "I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going to train with you. I'm not going to drink with you. This is your problem – your choice to make. You need to figure out if Felicity is what you want." Diggle shook his head warningly as Oliver opened his mouth to interrupt. When Oliver's jaw snapped shut, Diggle gritted his teeth and continued.

"I think you've made your choice a long time ago but you are just too scared to act on it. Either you are all in or you aren't."

"It's not that simple—" Oliver's voice was tense as he still battled for control of his emotions. Part of him wanted nothing more than to run back and beg Felicity's forgiveness. Another part of him mocked his stupidity in thinking he could have a normal life, that he could date Felicity. Still another part of him reminded him that he wasn't good enough for Felicity, could never be good enough but there were others out there who were better. There were others who didn't battle the darkness, others who weren't scarred.

Diggle's harsh laugh cut off Oliver's excuse and both men simply stared at the other. Both angry, both annoyed, both determined to do what they thought was right.

"There are a lot of things in our world that are complicated but this isn't one of them. You love her and you need to tell her, show her. If not, she could walk away, not just from you but from the Team."

Oliver had looked away when Diggle had started speaking but his whole body jerked and he again met Diggle's eyes when he realized that he could lose Felicity completely. He could barely remember living before Felicity, he didn't want to return to that dark existence now, he couldn't.

"Diggle, I'm not—" Oliver again tried to explain and again Diggle cut him off impatiently.

"Actually you are Oliver. I get that you don't think you are good enough, that you don't trust yourself. You aren't the man that returned from that Island but you are the hero that Felicity has stood by though. Do you trust her? Can you accept her choice?"

Oliver again turned away and when he looked back at Diggle the mask was again in place. After a moment of tense silence, Oliver spoke calmly. "I'm going to train."

"Yeah, you do that man." Diggle walked back to the table with the intention of taking another shot; however, a text from Roy alerted him to the fact that Felicity was on her way. Despite his words to Oliver, Diggle was reluctant to accept Felicity's choice and leave them alone especially when Oliver was in his current mood. He watched the younger man throw a series of vicious kicks and punches at the training dummy. Despite his own annoyance and anger his brow furrowed in concern as he saw abruptness of the movements, the stiffness of his form. Whatever mask Oliver wanted to wear didn't change the fact that the feelings were there.

Turning away from the sight of his friend struggling, Diggle's eyes landed on the sheet of paper posted on the wall and suddenly he grinned. He had done all that he could but it really was about them and he wasn't going to stick around and ignore Roy's #1 Lesson. It had never been smart to try and get between Oliver and Felicity and if he wanted them to trust each other then he needed to trust them too.

Diggle did pause before he left though and turned to face Oliver even though the other man didn't stop his workout.

"Good luck…you're gonna need it!" Diggle spoke softly but he knew Oliver would hear him. He also knew Oliver wouldn't understand but for his part, Diggle didn't plan on betting against Felicity. If she had made her choice and was coming for Oliver then the man didn't stand a chance. He had never stood a chance against the blond.


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**AN** – This will completely wrap up the summer series though I must repeat my warning that I intentionally left some things open as I prefer to think this was only part of their journey together! BTW, those of you familiar with my stories will recognize my OC Charlie who makes a special appearance in this one!

**AN2** \- Continued thanks to _**TheOddManOut** _for providing her excellent beta skills throughout the summer!

**DISCLAIMER** – Despite a whole summer series, I own neither CW's Arrow nor any DC Comics character!

* * *

It had again been several busy weeks for them as summer came to and end but Team Arrow continued to do what they did best – they stuck together to protect the city each day and night.

Thea had joined them for their nightly activities even though she remained cautious and distant. It appeared neither she nor Roy was willing to make the first move and things remained tense around the exes. As Thea did train with the Team, she and Roy were forced into close quarters and Felicity, at least, hoped it would force them to deal with each other. Thea had even met with Walter who under strict orders from Felicity didn't ask any questions. The reunion was stilted but the sentiments shared were heartfelt.

Walter also featured prominently in their day time activity as he was able to work out a deal with QC Board of Directors. Ray Palmer would join as CEO and he brought with him a strong R&amp;D unit as well as an influx of cash. Walter would be CFO and Oliver would regain a prominent position on the Board even though he was still Mayor. It was both Walter's and Oliver's plan for him to resume the CEO position within the next year. For now though, the focus was on sealing the deal and that is what brought Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle to QC.

Stepping through the doors together, Felicity and Oliver exchanged a smile as he brushed his hand against hers. While they had continued to date in the public eye, this was business and they remained professionals at all of their jobs. As Oliver watched, Felicity's smiled widened to one of friendly affection instead of just polite business. He turned and followed her eyes to the Security Desk to see the guard smiling at Felicity as well. Oliver just grinned himself and followed Felicity.

"Am I going to have to get a new ID card, Charlie? I really didn't like the old picture anyway but I drew the line at hacking my own system to create a new one. How's Mae? Do you have any new pictures?" Felicity was happy to see a familiar face especially as it delayed their return for a few more moments. She was glad to be back here as this is where it all started but so much had changed and she was nervous. Distracted by her own thoughts, she felt Oliver nudge her hip and only then did she notice Charlie holding out his phone to share a new picture of his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful Charlie!" Felicity didn't miss Charlie's pride as his face was beaming and his tone soft.

"She looks like my Lucy. She'll be a stunner!" Charlie had almost forgotten the men were there until he heard Mr. Queen speak.

"You'll have your hands full with her Charlie. She is a beauty." Oliver knew Felicity was genuinely happy to see the guard, but he also knew she was trying to delay their return. He again nudged her hip and then rested his hand at the small of her back.

"How old is she? What school does she go to anyway?" Recent events with Diggle's nephew had given Felicity a new perspective and she was curious even though Oliver clearly wanted them to move along

"Mr. Queen, the meeting is starting soon." Diggle spoke up before Charlie could do so even as he smothered a smile as Felicity continued to ignore Oliver.

"We'll be back in touch, Charlie. It's good to see you." Oliver nodded gratefully at Diggle and gave Felicity a gentle push.

"It's good to be seen Mr. Queen. I'm glad you are all back home now." Charlie knew the company and the city were both in better hands with this group and he didn't mind letting them know that.

The day went as planned and the QC Board approved the necessary measures. The Team knew this added to their workload but they also knew it was a necessary step for their future plans. However, it was still a relief to return to the warehouse even though they expected to find Roy and Thea training in their usual nearly silent tension.

Diggle found it amusing that neither Felicity nor Oliver had the patience to endure Roy and Thea together for long periods of time. Oliver and Felicity themselves had been much worse and it had taken them much longer to work out their own relationship. Roy and Thea did continue to snipe and glare but those moments were already outnumbered by long glances.

The trio was surprised to find only Roy and they fell easily into old habits in the comfort of their home as all started to relax. While they had all taken steps from the shadows and spent more time in the public eye, they remained most comfortable together at the warehouse.

As Thea entered the warehouse later that evening, she saw Roy run behind Felicity and flip her ponytail as he sped by. He then slid under a table and fired an arrow as he regained his feet. At the same time, Oliver and Diggle were sparring - metal batons clanging loudly with each forceful strike. Felicity seemed oblivious to the activity and noise as she alternated between typing on her keyboard and scrolling through screens on her tablet.

They all seemed relaxed, comfortable and not at all what she had expected of a Team of heroes who routinely protected the city each day and night. She still wasn't absolutely comfortable around them but she did hope to get there. After the darkness of the summer, Thea was slowly starting to find the light inside herself again. It wasn't easy but whenever she had doubts, she simply continued to watch the Team and learned from them. Even though they seemed totally mismatched they shared some characteristics – courage, loyalty, intelligence, strength, and a code of honor that required more from themselves than they asked for from others. It was a code she was still learning to live by even though, at times, Malcolm's voice still echoed loudly in her head. However, each day Thea made the choice though and that choice was to remain with these people who accepted her just as she was. She even found herself somewhat hopeful about the future.

Felicity turned as she felt Thea go by to join Oliver and Diggle on the mats. She couldn't help a wince of sympathy as she watched Roy and Thea carefully avoid each other's eyes. They had both been through so much over the past year…Felicity smirked as she realized they had all been through a lot for several years now. The smirk became a gentle smile though as she met Oliver's eyes. A lot had changed and there would probably be more changes over the next year but Felicity was happier than she had ever been. She still has the love and support of Team Arrow and she has Oliver as her true partner in every sense of the word. Nyssa had been right that some people were worth fighting for, worth dying for too. Felicity knew she would give her life for the Team and certainly for Oliver; however, she preferred to live with them.

She couldn't live _for_ them but she could live with them, share her life with them as she continued to learn, grow. Felicity knew she had gained a lot of skills and experiences but that didn't change who she really was inside. She was still technically a misfit but she found a group of misfits who accepted her just as she was. She would continue to be part of Team Arrow and in her own way she could be a hero for Starling City. Nothing good was unthinkable to her anymore and she found herself looking forward to what the future held for Team Arrow.

Diggle had caught the soft smiles exchanged between Oliver and Felicity at the same time that Roy had come over and stood as far as possible from Thea. He was again surprised by all the changes and how again Team Arrow defied all logic. Roy, Felicity, and Oliver had all come into their own and the Team was stronger because of it. Just when they found their rhythm though Thea appeared on the scene – a curious mixture of Oliver, Sara, and even Nyssa visible in her and something more that was just Thea. Diggle knew she needed more time to learn and grow but he also knew she was teaching the rest of them too.

They each brought something unique to the table but they were all open to learning as well. He had thought he had already learned all the lessons he had needed to be a soldier, to be in the private security business, but he knew there was still a lot for them to learn to be the heroes the city needed. Diggle realized that he liked the idea of them being heroes, not because of any fame or prestige though. He liked feeling the sense of responsibility not just to his Team or to a cause but to the people of Starling City.

Regardless of what the future held, he knew that they could never let the people become an afterthought or collateral damage. They couldn't get so wrapped in their cause that they returned to Oliver's days as the Vigilante – the Green Arrow was more than that. However, Diggle didn't actually think that would be a problem. Not only did they have Felicity to remind them of the little things, but they had each other as well. Roy was no longer just a street fighter. Oliver was no longer just about survival. Diggle had to admit that he had changed as well as he even went out of his way to talk to the Team about his nephew. He went out of his way to be a better uncle. It helped that he had not just Roy to train but Thea and, as she was certainly Oliver's sister, patience was required.

Roy watched as Thea struggled with Diggle's instructions, smarted off to him but then immediately returned to the kata and attempted to do what he had shown. He couldn't help but remember when he was in that position - grinning, Roy admitted to himself that he was still in that position. Despite being partners with Oliver and Diggle, both men still knew much more than he did and he was still learning from them. He couldn't help glancing over at Oliver who had moved to stand beside Felicity. The blond still taught him a lot as well. The Lessons Learned list may have started as a joke and even still continued to be something fun but it was serious too. What they did was serious, he knew that now, but he was still glad he had chosen this path, chosen these people.

He was also glad they had chosen him. This place felt more like home than any place he had ever lived. These people felt more like family than anyone he had ever known. He was more than willing to fight for each of them. He was also more than willing to continue learning to be a part of them. As his eyes fell on Thea, Roy realized that this wasn't the life either of them had chosen but despite the choices they had made individually, they were together again. He knew they needed to work out their issues but he wasn't in any rush to do that.

Another Lesson he had learned was that it wasn't about the destination or end game but the path to get there. When he had first decided to find the Vigilante, he had big dreams of being a hero and changing the world. Now he was focused on the work, not the glory. Now he was focused on changing himself, not others. He had learned to be patient, to take care of himself and others but he knew there would be new additions to the List as he continued to learn.

Giving Thea a hand up, Roy smiled before starting his own attack against her and Diggle. Thea hadn't officially joined the Team but she had gone through things that only a few others would understand. That made her part of them – not just because of her connection to Oliver or even him but because of who she was and who she was becoming.

Oliver stood by Felicity as he watched his baby sister train with his own partners. Even though this had become their new normal the emotions still rushed through him – fear, pride, anger, doubt. He knew he could never have imagined this future and even with the scars they all bore now it was a better life than he deserved.

Meeting Felicity's eyes and matching her smile, he was humbled by the fact that they all remained with him. He knew they made him better but he still wasn't sure he was able to give as much as he had taken. With them, he had found himself. He was able to escape the constant darkness and the pull of the past. He was able to do good in the bright light of day with them. They also helped him truly have a family again, not just the Team Arrow family but also Thea and Walter. Both were now aware of his secrets and both were working to accept him.

With a small laugh, Oliver realized that he was still working to accept himself, his life, and be the hero they needed him to be. Life almost seemed too good to be true – he has both of his families, he found a true partner in Felicity, and he even has hope for the future. Oliver easily admitted that he still has a lot to learn and there will be more changes but he still found himself looking forward to what the future held for Team Arrow.

Diggle saw frustration levels rising as Thea and Roy stood glaring at another one. Making his decision, he spoke quickly with words he knew would annoy them both. "Why don't I take the kids on patrol and let you guys train here? It's not really a good date night but it's probably all you're gonna get this week."

Roy glared at Diggle before he moved to gather his gear. He tried to ignore Thea as she did the same.

"That works Digg – thank you!" Color bloomed in Felicity's cheeks as she spoke. Even after all this time she was embarrassed easily when it came to Oliver.

Oliver's brows had risen in surprise at Diggle's suggestion but he quickly nodded as Felicity spoke. The blush on Felicity's cheek distracted him from the other three preparing to leave. He found himself simply watching Felicity even though she avoided his eyes until after the door had closed behind them. Stepping close to the blond and placing his hands at her hips, Oliver leaned in to whisper.

"So is now a good time for me to see your tattoo?"

Felicity knew she was blushing and wondered yet again if Oliver would always have this effect on her. She sighed and tilted her head to give him better access as he used his position to start pressing kisses along her jaw and neck.

Oliver heard and smiled at Felicity's sigh even as his own heart rate accelerated and he pulled her in closer. He leaned back slightly to bring a hand to cup her cheek so he could kiss her and noticed the slightest tremble in his own hand. He smiled as he wondered yet again if Felicity would always have this effect on him.

As the couple paused to smile at each other, two phones started ringing. Felicity rolled her eyes as even though interruptions were normal for them she still found them annoying. Oliver just grinned before he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and stepped away. He took a call from Amanda Waller as Felicity spoke to Det. Lance.

Returning from patrol, Diggle, Roy, and Thea found Oliver and Felicity reviewing files from both the SCPD and ARGUS on two new threats.

"So what's next?" Thea asked once Felicity and Oliver had updated them.

"Now we fight." Roy gave that response with an easy grin.

Team Arrow exchanged looks and smiles as each nodded. Thea watched in surprise as they turned as one to her and after only a moment she too nodded. They would all continue to make the choice each day to be here together, to fight the good fight.

The summer had brought a lot of changes but some things would never change: it's never smart to try and get between Oliver and Felicity, Diggle is all-knowing, never bet against Felicity, and...Team Arrow really does rock.

* * *

**More rambling thanks and a revised good bye****...**_I know it was unorthodox to have a "summer series" with 2 separate stories and while many didn't make the jump here, many did and I thank you for that! I have to admit that with all the action/ drama in Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow that I'm now much more sympathetic to the fact that the show can't include all those little details I crave! Of course, that's where fanfic and episode tags come in! ;) This story was definitely my way to add details and depth and I hope you found that too be true as well. I must repeat my thanks to all who have supported the whole summer series – I couldn't or at the least wouldn't have done it without you!_

_I must also repeat my thanks to all who also supported my efforts with my first original book! I was truly surprised and humbled by the fact that you guys were willing to take the chance on me! I do hope you found Nadya's World to be worth your time and a fun read! For those interested, some related character pieces are/ will be posted on Fiction Press and I am working on the sequel! _

_Finally, I must advise that I clearly don't understand how to take a break from fanfic! While I do want to wait and see where S3 goes before I decide how/ if to jump back in with new stories here, I am updating my M rated story Intimacy on AO3! Regardless, thanks for taking this ride with me and I hope you'll join me for whatever comes next too! Pls do keep in touch!_


End file.
